Dancing with a Werewolf
by FadingSlowly
Summary: COMPLETE You humiliated me, destroyed my humanity, turned me into a monster, unleashed my inner demon, ruined my life, and then . . . and then told me you loved me. RLOC
1. Bedazzled

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Summary: Remus likes Rozlyn. Rozlyn likes Lupin, but she's suspicious of him, and confused because he disappears every month. So one night she follows him down to the shrieking shack. . .  
  
A/N: this takes place during the Marauders' fifth year, BEFORE the animagus potion was finished  
  
Chapter 1 - Bedazzled  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus chewed on the end of his quill. It was a thing he did when he was nervous. And sitting next to Rozlyn Jenkins definitely made him nervous. She was a petite, beautiful brunette. And Remus liked her a lot.  
  
Never mind that she hadn't even arrived to class, yet. These were the assigned seats. Remus could have murdered Professor Yunau. How could he do something like this? How?  
  
"Hey, Remus, you okay bud?" Sirius Black said from behind him.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine," Remus replied. "Just fine."  
  
"You're sure?" James asked. "You look ready to hurl. It's not time yet, is it?"  
  
"No!" Remus said, looking around frantically. What if she was here? What if she had heard him?  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down," Sirius said, holding up his hands.  
  
"Evans! Howsit goin' babe?" James said, his voice suddenly deepening. Remus didn't even have to look at him to know that he was probably running one hand through his hair.  
  
He looked up at Lily Evans, another fifth year Gryffindor like himself. He nodded to her, and she nodded back, pointedly ignoring James. Remus stifled a chuckle. He had no right to laugh at James's love life anyway. His own wasn't much better.  
  
"Excuse me," a soft voice said from behind Lily. Remus got the chills. He knew that voice very, very well.  
  
"Oh, excuse me!" Lily said, moving aside to reveal Rozlyn Jenkins.  
  
Remus suddenly stopped breathing. Remus hadn't seen her during the sorting and the feast. In fact, this was the first time he'd seen her since last year. And she looked ten times better.  
  
She sat down hesitantly next to him, giving him a shy smile. Remus struggled to smile back, but it didn't quite work. He knew it probably looked forced. 'What was the matter with his face all of a sudden?' His heart sank when he saw her smile fade a little.  
  
"Hey, Rozlyn, wazzup?" James interjected. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was fun," Rozlyn said, blushing a little. Remus felt a little jealous, even though everyone knew it didn't take much for Rozlyn to blush. She wasn't exactly talkative.  
  
"Cool haircut," Sirius said.  
  
"You think so? I did it myself," Rozlyn said. Her eyes shone with happiness.  
  
Remus could've kicked himself. He hadn't even noticed her new haircut. Her hair was much, much shorter now, and it was curly. She still wore glasses, but they were way more trendy this year.  
  
"I like it," Sirius replied. "You like it, Remus?"  
  
Remus nodded, staring down at his quill. He was gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white. "It's nice," he muttered, hoarsely.  
  
"We keep telling Remus he needs to get a haircut, too," James joked. "But he refuses. He's stubborn as anything. Maybe you could cut his, too."  
  
Remus's eyes widened at that. He spun around and stared at James, who winked at him.  
  
"I d-don't know," Rozlyn stammered. "I-I've never done anyone else's before."  
  
"It's okay," Sirius interrupted. "I mean, really, you can't mess it up any worse than it is already, can you?" He and James laughed. Remus felt like strangling them.  
  
"I guess I could," she said softly. "If you want me to, Remus?" She turned toward him.  
  
Remus couldn't breathe. Her eyes were a stunning lavender color. She was really, really pretty. And her lips . . . they were right in front of him, and so very kissable . . .  
  
"I like my hair," he blurted out. "I like it like this, the way it is."  
  
He heard his friends sigh behind him. Internally, he sighed with them. He was truly a lost cause.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn was shaking inside with terror. She couldn't believe her luck this year! She was actually sitting next to Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin - the boy of her dreams, and the main character in her diary.  
  
It didn't help that his friends were sitting around him. His friends terrified her, also. They were the most wanted guys by all the girls in Hogwarts - James Potter and Sirius Black. There were so many rumors flying around about them. Rozlyn wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it. She was anything, but brave. It made her wonder why she was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Jenkins . . .? Rozlyn Jenkins?" the professor said in an aggravated tone. "ROZLYN JENKINS!"  
  
Rozlyn jumped up and fell out of her chair. "S-s-sorry, Professor!" she stammered, her face flaming. 'No! Why did this sort of thing always have to happen to her?' She wished she were more like Lily Evans . . .  
  
She climbed back up into her seat. Much to her embarrassment, James, Sirius, and Peter were snickering. Remus was trying hard to look everywhere, but at her. She felt her heart splitting in two.  
  
Rozlyn sank down in her chair for the rest of the class, and tried extra hard to pay attention.  
  
*_*  
  
Rozlyn walked into her Arithmancy class. It was hard, yes, but Dumbledore had allowed the smartest students of the year to take it. It was something to gloat about. Rozlyn refrained from gloating, though. It wasn't something Lily Evans would do.  
  
Immediately, she spotted Remus Lupin. Her face burned again. There was a free seat next to him. Should she do it? Was she brave enough? 'Lily Evans would,' she told herself. She took a deep breath and marched over to him.  
  
"Hi, R-Remus!" her voice came out in a squeak.  
  
He looked up at her slowly. "Hi," he said in monotoned voice.  
  
"Is, um, anyone sitting here?" she asked, fighting to keep control of her voice.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" she asked quickly. She mentally cursed herself. Now, she sounded desperate. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he said -  
  
"Please, go ahead," he said, softly.  
  
She stared at him. "Really?" she couldn't help asking. 'Don't be stupid, Rozlyn! Just sit down!'  
  
He nodded, and something like joy erupted in her stomach.  
  
^.~  
  
Okay, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed to get the story going. Now you see the relationship between Roz and Rem, that there really isn't a relationship at all. But never fear! There will be! There's a reason this story is rated R.  
  
Ariana S. 


	2. Hopeless

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Chapter 2 - Hopeless  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus put his ear against his dormitory door to hear better. Sirius, James and Peter were chatting about something mighty interesting in the hall. Well, they were chatting about him, really. And he felt kinda guilty about listening, but it was about him.  
  
"He's got it really bad," Sirius was saying. "I mean, look at the poor bloke sometime. It's all over his face."  
  
"What?" Peter interrupted.  
  
"I know," James said, ignoring him. "He can't even talk to her normally."  
  
"Who?" Peter said, genuinely confused.  
  
"Yeah. We should do something," Sirius said, thoughtfully. "Hey, isn't her birthday coming up?"  
  
"How should I know?" James said, nonchalantly.  
  
"You could ask someone . . ." Sirius said, trailing off.  
  
"Who do I know that talks to Rozlyn?" James asked. "I mean, who do I know that talks to Rozlyn and actually gets a response back?" Remus got a little offended by that remark.  
  
"Come on. No one is that quiet," Sirius said. "Someone is bound to know her birthday."  
  
Remus knew her birthday. As well as everything else about her that he could figure out without drawing attention to himself. He felt his face get hot. 'This is silly,' he told himself. He could talk to a girl. He didn't need his friends to plan it out for him.  
  
He opened the dorm door, and chuckled in amusement at the looks on their faces. "Hi, guys," he said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Remus," James said, grinning. "I suppose you heard everything?"  
  
"I heard enough," Remus said, blushing. "So you've figured it out, then? You know about . . . her?"  
  
Sirius grinned, too. "You're not that hard to read, mate."  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY DEVIL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Peter yelled in frustration. They all stared at him, and he turned beet red.  
  
"If you don't know, now," Sirius started, "then you don't need to."  
  
-Snape P.O.V.-  
  
There she was. She was so easy to pick on. And Snape needed someone to pick on. She had her nose buried in a book, so she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. He stuck out his foot.  
  
She went sprawling across the floor, and her books scattered everywhere. She looked up in a daze.  
  
"Stupid dolt!" Snape said, nastily. "Watch where you're going next time!"  
  
Her eyes started to brim with tears. "S-sorry," she whispered, staring down at the floor. A tear dropped, and she hastily tried to wipe the rest of them away.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" an annoyingly familiar voice said.  
  
Snape turned around and sighed. "Evans, what do you want?"  
  
The fiery red head glared at him. "I said, leave her alone, Snape!"  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do about it, Evans?" He snapped. "I am so tired of you sticking your nose in my business!"  
  
"At least my nose doesn't get stuck!" she retorted.  
  
Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "I could hex you right now, Evans. Prefect or not!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Evans replied in a low voice.  
  
Snape looked down at the floor. The girl watched incredulously. He sneered at her, and the tears started falling again.  
  
"Turns out I have more important matters to attend to, than duking it out with some worthless Mudblood," he growled. As he went by, he kicked the girl's books farther down the hallway.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
The tears fell freely. She hated this. She hated crying in front of Lily Evans, her role model. And it wasn't just that. It was also the fact that she had cried in front of Severus Snape.  
  
"Are you alright, Rozlyn?" Lily asked.  
  
Her tone only made Rozlyn want to sob more. Lily felt sorry for her, too. So did everyone else she met.  
  
"I'm okay," Rozlyn made herself say. "I'm fine."  
  
She felt Lily's intense stare on her back as she helped her pick up her books. "You shouldn't let him push you around like that," Lily said softly.  
  
Rozlyn took a deep breath. "He always does it. If I just leave it alone, maybe it won't bother me as much next time," she said, trying to smile bravely.  
  
Lily smiled back, but Rozlyn could tell it was just a pity smile.  
  
*_*  
  
Rozlyn dejectedly told the fat lady the password (Tooty Frooty), and she stepped through the portrait hole, and bumped into someone on his way out causing all of her books to fall again.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried, desperately. She looked up and froze. Her mind has ceased to work. It was Remus.  
  
He stared at her, and she felt her face growing redder by the second. Then, he doubled over in pain.  
  
She gasped. "Remus! What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
"Stomach-ache," he grunted.  
  
"Well, do you . . . do you want me to walk you to the nurse?" she said, swallowing.  
  
"NO!" Remus practically shouted. "No, I said I'll be fine." He stumbled out of the door, leaving a stunned Rozlyn behind him.  
  
^_~  
  
okay, here's the ish: I know I said before it wasn't that time of the month, but I changed my mind, cuz the story is going too slow. I don't like my stories to go slow, even if that means they end up shorter. So, next chapter, lots of abdominal pains, and very suspicious people . . . REVIEW DAMMIT! REVIEW! Oh, uh, sorry, I mean, REVIEW, PLEASE! Thank you.  
  
Ariana S. 


	3. PMS

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Disclaimer: I realize I've forgotten to put a disclaimer on this story, but just so you know, I am not J.K. Rowling writing under a pseudonym. But wouldn't it be snazzy if someone was?  
  
Chapter Three – PMS  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She lay down on her pillow and cried. Why? Why did he never notice her? How come he never said more than two words to her? And why did he seem so sad all the time?  
  
She sat up suddenly. "Where did that thought come from?" she whispered to herself. "Remus isn't sad all the time, is he?" She reached over the edge of her bed and pulled out her diary. She opened it to a random page.  
  
October 30  
  
It's one more day before Halloween, and R.L. still isn't here. He looked pale before he went away. I wonder if that has anything to do with it?  
  
October 31  
  
Halloween. I hate this day. People dress up and try to scare each other with fake monsters and stuff. Don't they realize that monsters really exist, and they're absolutely nothing to laugh about?  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. She was terrified of monsters and things like that. She still hated Halloween, even though this diary entry was dated two years ago. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. If Remus knew what a baby she was, he definitely wouldn't want to go out with her. She turned the page again.  
  
November 27  
  
R.L. is gone again. I overheard Lily and some other Gryffindors talking about it. They say he goes to visit some sick relative every month, but if you ask me, he's the one who looks sick. His face was really green before he left, and he looks a lot thinner.  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. Was it just her imagination, or was there a pattern here? She turned a few more pages.  
  
November 30  
  
Oh my God! I saw something I wasn't supposed to see! I was sitting beside a statue in one of the hallways and it suddenly jumped in front of me. I heard this shuffling sound, so I stood up because the statue was in blocking my view and I saw R.L. and the nurse! His clothes were all torn and he wasn't moving. I can't write anymore. I think he might be – I can't finish this sentence.  
  
Rozlyn closed her eyes. That was one of the worst nights of her life. She had gone into a deep depression thinking that something happened to Remus.  
  
January 1  
  
It's New Year's Day. He's gone again. I don't mean to be mean, but you'd think that a relative who has been sick ever since we were 1st years would be dead by now. Know what? I don't think he's visiting a relative at all.  
  
(A/N: I know the full moon doesn't always come at one particular time of the month, but I mean, who really wants to go look at calendars to find out all this stuff? Not me – lol.)  
  
Rozlyn's eyes went wide. Why had it taken her so long to figure this out? Remus definitely wasn't visiting any sick relative! If he were, then why would everyone be trying to keep it a secret? It made no sense.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus clutched at his stomach. 'No!' his mind screamed. 'No, no, no, no, no!' He didn't want this to happen. He never wanted it to happen. But it was time again.  
  
"Hey, Lupin, are you okay?" Lily Evans asked.  
  
Remus groaned loudly. She was one of the last people he wanted to see. "I'm fine," he managed to say. "I just need to get to the hospital wing."  
  
"Let me walk you," she insisted.  
  
"No. Why must everyone insist on walking me? I said I'd be fine! Don't you people listen?" he snapped.  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock. Remus felt a wave of guilt overcome him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, hesitantly. "But, no." Her voice was firm. "I'm walking you, and that's it."  
  
Remus sighed as Lily lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulder. 'Well,' he thought. 'At least this way, I can walk upright.'  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn crept down the dormitory stairs. She wasn't trying to be sneaky. It was the way she always walked – softly. Everything she did was soft.  
  
"So it's that time again?" James Potter was saying, a somber tone to his voice. Rozlyn stopped where she was on the stairs. 'What time again?' she thought.  
  
"Yep. Full moon and all," Sirius replied. "And we're not even done with the potion, yet!"  
  
"Damn it!" James said, slamming his hand on one of the tables. "I knew we should have started it earlier."  
  
"It's not your fault, James. These things take a while. Remus'll just have to wait 'till next month," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," James said. "He'll just have to stay in the shrieking shack all alone tomorrow night. Again. Damn it to hell! I was so ready, too!"  
  
Sirius sighed. "I know. Me, too." Rozlyn leaned forward as Sirius's voice had suddenly gone down. "He'll just have to handle being a –"  
  
Rozlyn lost her grip on the banister, and fell face first down the stairs. She landed with a crash. She stood up shakily, noting the absolute silence in the room. Her face was as red as an overripe tomato.  
  
"S-Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean –"  
  
"Were you spying?" Sirius demanded harshly. Rozlyn blanched and stepped back at his tone.  
  
"I didn't m-mean to," Rozlyn stammered. "I-It was an accident – "  
  
"How much did you hear?" James interrupted. Rozlyn blinked.  
  
Before she could answer, a leg popped through the portrait hole, followed by the rest of Lily's body. Rozlyn sighed in relief. They really couldn't keep questioning her with Lily in the common room. Obviously they realized this too because they echoed her with frustrated sighs of their own.  
  
Lily quickly surveyed the people in the room. She seemed satisfied to find it consisting of only Sirius, James, and Rozlyn.  
  
"I just thought you all should know," she announced, "that Remus is in the hospital wing. I think he has a stomach ache or something quite like it."  
  
Rozlyn turned crimson. 'Again?' she wondered. 'Why?' She glanced at Sirius and James to find them looking at each other in concern. Then, simultaneously, they both turned and looked at her.  
  
Involuntarily, Rozlyn shivered.  
  
Eeeeeep! Is it just me, or are they acting a wee bit scary? silence oh, wait, right, I'm the one controlling their actions . . . don't worry, Sirius and James are not out to get Rozlyn (I hope) IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, THEN REVIEW!!!  
  
Ariana S. 


	4. Closer

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Disclaimer: imma just put this last one up & say it's for all the chapters: I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING - I OWN NOTHING, not even myself . . . fanfiction owns me  
  
A/N: I would have had this up yesterday, but my Mom told me to give the computer a rest :-P  
  
Chapter Four - Closer  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"Don't worry, honey, no transformation tonight," the nurse said soothingly. "The full moon is tomorrow, but you're welcome to spend the night in the hospital wing."  
  
That comforted Remus a little bit. Although he knew that it meant the pain was not over yet. With his luck, he wouldn't transform until two nights from now which would mean that he'd have to endure the pain for forty-eight more hours. He let out a tiny groan. He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
He pulled the blanket up to his chin miserably. For the gazillionth time, he wished that he were normal, like everyone else.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
It was clear that they had wanted her to leave the common room, so she had. She followed Lily back up to their dorm, and collapsed on her own bed.  
  
For a few minutes she did nothing, but stare out of the window next her bed, blankly. She flinched slightly when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Rozlyn?" Lily was giving her a concerned look. "He's going to be fine, I'm sure."  
  
Rozlyn blushed, then she shrugged. No need to ask whom Lily was speaking of. "I'm not worried," she said as convincingly as she could.  
  
Lily frowned at her, but didn't reply.  
  
After a short moment of silence, Rozlyn turned to face her . "Um," she began, hesitantly. "Do you think it would be alright if . . . ?" She left the question unasked.  
  
The red-haired girl smiled. "I think he'd love it if you went to visit him."  
  
Rozlyn turned bright red again. She wished she weren't so easy to read.  
  
~_~  
  
She was standing outside of the Hospital Wing, but she couldn't bring herself to go in. If her feelings about Remus were that obvious to Lily . . .  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. She was being silly. There was no way Remus knew about her feelings. No one knew about her feelings. Lily didn't even know for sure - She was probably just going with her female intuition.  
  
'And besides,' Rozlyn told herself, shifting her weight to her other foot, 'just because you go visit a boy in the Hospital Wing does not mean you have those kinds of feelings for him.'  
  
'Ah, but you do,' a little voice said in the back of her mind.  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. 'But no one knows that,' she thought.  
  
Just then, a Ravenclaw prefect walked by and gave her an old look. Rozlyn fought down the urge to laugh. She supposed she did look kind of odd just standing in the middle of the hallway. She was being downright ridiculous.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to come face-to-face with none other than Severus Snape. She blinked in surprise as he sneered at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, smirking. "Come to visit your boyfriend?"  
  
Rozlyn blanched. "Boyfriend?" she whispered. 'No! He can't have found out! It's not possible!' she thought, horrified.  
  
"May I help you, sweetheart?" the nurse said, appearing from nowhere.  
  
Rozlyn shook her head, turned, and fled from the Hospital Wing, a smirking image of Snape burned fresh into her memory.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
The nurse said that if Remus was feeling "up to it" then he could attend his classes the following day. Remus figured he would have been feeling up to it if two certain so called friends hadn't talked him out of it. He smiled sadly as he recalled the conversation they had had that morning.  
  
"No fair, mate! You get to take a day off from classes!" Sirius had exclaimed.  
  
James had grinned and nodded in agreement. "Just think, no potions, no D.A.D.A. . . . and weren't we supposed to have a quiz today?"  
  
Sirius had nodded enviously. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Remus had shaken his head in amusement. "You know, I'd much rather be in class. It'll be a bother to make all those things up."  
  
They had stared at him. "You're not serious," James had finally said. "You'll be excused from everything. You won't have to make anything up. And you'd still rather go to class?"  
  
Remus had sighed. "It's better than being a werewolf," he had mumbled.  
  
They hadn't said anything for a short while after that, then Sirius had broken the uncomfortable silence with, "Yeah, I guess. But you still need to rest up, you know?"  
  
And James had agreed. So Remus stayed. And now he was in the common room with a absolutely nothing to do except count down the hours until he'd become a bloody monster again.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
-_-  
  
Rozlyn couldn't move. She was literally frozen in fear. It was something she'd only read about in books - she didn't think it could actually happen!  
  
She couldn't breathe. The beast was going to get her. He was coming after her. He was right in front of her now. His gleaming brown eyes were mottled with specs of gray, and outlined in red. His hot, putrid breath was all over her face.  
  
This was it. She was going to die. Rozlyn opened her mouth to scream . . .  
  
*_*  
  
Rozlyn opened her eyes. Her first thought was, 'Oh, great. I'm on the floor again.' She looked up and almost screamed for real. Her D.A.D.A. professor was staring down in her face with an expression of mixed concern and impatience. Rozlyn's face flushed. 'Sorry for ruining your day,' she wanted to say, but she didn't. Instead she sat up slowly to find that the whole potions class was staring at her. She turned even darker.  
  
"Would someone please walk Miss Jenkins to the Hospital Wing?" the professor asked. He didn't even bother to ask if she was alright.  
  
"I will," Lily volunteered, her hand high in the air.  
  
The girls walked in silence down the corridor.  
  
"What did I do?" Rozlyn finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"You screamed," Lily answered without a moment's hesitation. "You screamed right after he said we were going to have a quiz today." Lily started giggling. "It was actually pretty funny. You screamed, 'Nooooo,' and everyone went dead silent."  
  
Rozlyn didn't say anything. She was embarrassed beyond anything that had ever humiliated her before. This was a whole new level of humiliation. She was just glad Remus was out sick today. Or else it would have been ten times worse, seeing as she sat right next to him and all.  
  
"You were dreaming, weren't you?" Lily asked. She stopped and stared at Rozlyn.  
  
When they were first years, Rozlyn had started having really strange dreams about monsters. She had confided in Lily, but the dreams hadn't stopped. They'd gotten worse and worse, and she had started having terrible headaches when she woke up afterwards. Then, one day, she was on her way to tell Dumbledore, when her headache mysteriously disappeared. She fell asleep that night and didn't have any more dreams. They had stopped, just like that.  
  
Rozlyn nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said softly. Looking in front of her, she saw that they had reached the hospital wing. She grimaced, and her thoughts flashed back on yesterday.  
  
"Actually, Lily, I think I'll go rest in the common room," Rozlyn said. "I'm not particularly fond of this place."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. "Alright. I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thank you," Rozlyn replied. She felt bad about lying, but there was no way she was going in there. What if Remus was in there? She set off in the direction of the common room, shivering. Or worse, what if Snape was in there?  
  
'That would be bloody nice,' she thought, sarcastically. She could just picture herself standing in front of the nurse while Snape and/or Remus listened in the back: "Um, I had a bad dream about monsters in D.A.D.A. . . ." They'd have to hold a funeral because all three of them (Remus included) would die laughing.  
  
"Fruits Basket," she said to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady swung her portrait open and let her through.  
  
Rozlyn took a few steps into the room and stopped, short of breath. She wasn't alone.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Gods! She was so pretty! Remus wished he just had one picture of her. Just one picture and he could die happy.  
  
She stopped short, obviously surprised to see him there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus blurted out. 'Oh, real smooth, Remus. Way to go.'  
  
For a second she just looked at him. Then, she blushed a little. "Headache," he heard her say softly.  
  
"Oh," he replied. 'Oh?' he thought. 'That's it? That's all you can say, Remus?'  
  
There was an awkward silence while Remus struggled to think of something to say. He was beginning to wish he had taken Sirius and James's advice after all, and let them help him. 'How did James and Sirius talk to pretty girls?'  
  
"So are you going to bed now?" Remus asked. Wrong question. Now he was imagining her in bed . . . his bed. "I-I mean, uh, nap?" he said, slightly louder to cover his embarrassment. 'If she only knew . . .'  
  
She nodded shortly, and started to leave.  
  
Remus tried not to stare as she walked away. Gods, he was such a pervert! What was the matter with him? And yet, he really didn't want her to go. "So didn't you get a remedy for your headache from the Hospital Wing?"  
  
She stopped on the stairs and turned to look back at him. She was blushing a little and she looked slightly guilty. "I, uh, didn't go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Oh," Remus said. Again. 'Where does this "oh" keep coming from?' he thought. He cleared his throat. "You're welcome to stay down here if you want. That is - um, you don't have to. If you want to, I'm not being noisy. I'm just reading." Remus held his breath. He couldn't believe he'd just said that.  
  
She didn't move for a second. Then she turned around and her smile almost made him fall out of his chair in surprise. "I'd like that," she replied.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Just being in the same room was enough for her. She could sit here forever with her eyes closed and just listen to him breath. Or was that her breathing?  
  
He suddenly started to read aloud, and the sound of his voice slipping over the pool of quietness that surrounded them made her open her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," he said, apologetically.  
  
Rozlyn smiled. "No, it's alright. I wasn't asleep."  
  
"I can be quiet if you want. It's just that reading aloud helps me understand it better," he explained. "But I'll quit if the sound my voice bothers you." 'Was he kidding?' she thought.  
  
"It doesn't bother me," she said quickly. "I like the sound of your voice." 'Oh, no! I did not just say that! Tell me I didn't just say that!' she thought frantically.  
  
There was absolute silence. Then Remus looked up at her. "You do?" he asked.  
  
Rozlyn felt like banging her head on the nearest table, headache or not. But there was nothing she could do now. Why lie? She nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. "It's gentle," she whispered, "like the calm of an ocean after a storm."  
  
She didn't want to look up at him. She was afraid, but she felt his gaze on her, so she looked up anyway. He wore an expression of amazement that surprised her.  
  
Then he did something amazing. He smiled. Sure, it was a slight smile - only the corners of his mouth turned up - but hardly mattered. This was Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin smiled at her. She had made Remus Lupin smile.  
  
^_~  
  
Sweet! You people better be happy about this extra long chapter! It's 2:36 AM, but I was inspired to write because of you! Aren't I a peach? NO! I'M NOT! AND IF YOU CALL ME ONE, I 'LL ANNIHILATE YOU! Plus, I won't write anymore! Haha!  
  
Ok, enough of my babbling and get to REVIEWING!  
  
Ariana S. 


	5. Exposed

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other freakin chapters  
  
Chapter Five - Exposed  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She was floating. Literally. She was in the middle of flying lessons, but she felt so lightheaded that she was sure she'd be floating even if she was on the ground.  
  
Rozlyn couldn't believe it. She had actually talked with Remus Lupin for a whole hour this morning. And then her headache had miraculously disappeared by the time Lily had come to check on her. So reluctantly she had to leave for the rest of her classes. But he had said goodbye to her, and he looked disappointed that she had to go.  
  
She couldn't keep her happiness a secret from Lily. As soon as they had gotten in the hallway, Lily demanded that she "tell all." So Rozlyn, blushing the entire time, told Lily what had taken place, and as she predicted, Lily freaked out.  
  
"You told him that you think his voice is sexy?" Lily had gasped.  
  
"No!" Rozlyn had exclaimed, mortified. "I said I liked his voice, not that I found it sexy."  
  
"Same difference," Lily said. "Either way . . . you like him, don't you." It hadn't been a question. And Rozlyn hadn't answered her.  
  
(A/N: Do fifth years still take flying lessons? I dunno)  
  
~_~  
  
Flying lessons were the last class of the day, so Gryffindor retired to the tower to wash up for dinner. Rozlyn finished getting ready before Evelyn, Lynda, Sasha, and Lily did, so she flopped on her bed to wait for her roommates to finish. They always walked to the Great Hall together.  
  
She felt like writing, so she pulled out her diary and opened it to a fresh page.  
  
*_*  
  
Jan 26  
  
He talked to me today for an entire hour! I really, really like him, a LOT. His voice makes me swoon. His eyes make me melt. His smile makes me blush. Everything about Remus J. Lupin is perfect. I don't know if I should write this here, but I think I'm falling in love with him.  
  
I just wish I knew how he felt about me.  
  
*_*  
  
Rozlyn signed it on the bottom of the page the same way she sighed all of her entries: Rozlyn Lucida Jenkins. (A/N: hey! She has the same initials as Remus, just in a different order. Go figure. I didn't even notice.)  
  
"Hey, Rozlyn, let's go," Sasha said from the doorway.  
  
Rozlyn jumped up and stuffed the small diary in the back pocket of her jeans. It stuck out a little, but that would have to do. She didn't normally carry her diary around, but if anyone read it now . . .  
  
They entered the Great Hall, and Rozlyn's eyes immediately began scanning for Remus. She didn't see him anywhere. She frowned, and she was still frowning when they sat down near James, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
Lily noticed her frown and nudged her. "What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not that hungry, I guess. Excuse me." She stood up, and started to leave the Great Hall. 'Remus would be in the Hospital Wing, wouldn't he?' she thought. 'Though, I suppose he could be in his dorm.'  
  
"Watch it!" an unpleasantly familiar voice said.  
  
She stopped right before Snape. She had been about to run into him. He was blocking the exit to the hallway.  
  
"Sorry," she said hastily. She didn't have time for him right now.  
  
He sneered at her, and started to walk around her. Suddenly, she felt something being snatched from her pocket. She spun around and stared in shock. An icy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" she said, her voice shaking a little. He had her diary! In his hand. She willed herself to calm down. She couldn't allow him to see how much this affected her, or else he wouldn't give it back.  
  
She took a deep breath and glared at him. "Give it back to me," she said as calmly as she could manage.  
  
Snape smirked at her, and the icy feeling grew stronger. He flipped her diary open to the last page. Rozlyn's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing!?" she repeated, on the verge of hysterics.  
  
People suddenly stopped what they were doing, and stared at them. Snape glanced at her mildly, then he started to smile a sinister smile. "Reading," he replied.  
  
"Don't -" she said as her eyes welled up with tears. "Don't -"  
  
"What did you say? Don't read it to myself? What? You want me to read it aloud?" His smile widened. "With pleasure."  
  
"NO!" Rozlyn exclaimed. The tears were flat out falling now. "Give it back!"  
  
The entire Great Hall had gone silent. 'Where are the teachers?' Rozlyn thought, frantically. 'Where's Lily?'  
  
"January twenty-six," Snape read loudly.  
  
Rozlyn looked around in terror. No one was coming to help her! Where was Lily?  
  
"He talked to me today for an entire hour. I really, really like him a lot," Snape turned to find all eyes on him. He was all out grinning now.  
  
Rozlyn would have been amazed that he was even grinning, had she not been so upset about her diary. The tears cascaded down her face. Suddenly, she saw James and Sirius coming over out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"His voice makes me swoon. His eyes make me melt. His smile makes me blush," Snape continued. He hadn't seen Sirius and James, yet.  
  
Rozlyn stared at him. 'What were they doing?' her mind was screaming. 'Why were they taking so long to rescue her?'  
  
"Everything about Remus J. Lupin is perfect," Snape finished, triumphantly.  
  
James was behind him ready to snatch the diary, but at those words he froze. Everyone froze. Rozlyn froze. She wanted to die. She wanted to slip through the floor and die, but she couldn't. So instead, she ran.  
  
"Rozlyn! Rozlyn!" she heard Lily shout behind her. "Rozlyn, what happened?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Rozlyn cried. "EVERYONE KNOWS, NOW! EVERYONE KNOWS EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Rozlyn, I'm sorry - " Lily whispered.  
  
Rozlyn spun around and stared at her. "If you were sorry," she growled, "you would have been there to stop him. I hate you! I hate everyone, and I hate this school! Go away! Just leave me alone!"  
  
She screamed, "Fruits Basket!" at the Fat Lady, and slammed the portrait behind her. She barely heard the Fat Lady shriek obscenities after her as she fled up the spiral stairs to her down.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"What? He read her diary? In front of everyone?" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and then she just ran out," James said. "You wouldn't believe what was in there, though - "  
  
"I don't care what was in there! Why didn't you do something!?" Remus yelled. "Why didn't you stop him!?"  
  
James and Sirius exchanged surprised glances. "We couldn't. We didn't even know what was going on until we heard him start to read it," Sirius explained.  
  
"You idiots! You should have known something was going on!" Remus yelled.  
  
James's eyes flashed. "Listen, we tried, okay? We got there too late," James said in a barely controlled voice. Sirius nodded.  
  
Remus felt his anger boil over. Deep down, he knew it was because of the wolf. The werewolf in him was already starting to take over his personality. And it was only dinnertime. But he couldn't control the anger. That's why they took his wand away from him.  
  
"I bet you would've been there if it was Evans's diary," he growled.  
  
There was absolute silence. "Boys?" The nurse said coming into the room. "It's time for you to go."  
  
They both left without a backward glance, and Remus felt more alone than ever before. He hated being what he was.  
  
"You're lucky to have friends like them, you know that?" the nurse said, softly.  
  
Remus nodded, but the werewolf in him didn't answer.  
  
~_~  
  
The nurse poked the Whomping Willow with a stick, and the branches stopped moving. Remus shuddered. That tree was just plain creepy.  
  
"Alright, hon. Go ahead. You want me to take your robe? I'm sure you don't want it damaged again, like last month's."  
  
Remus reluctantly handed his robe over to her. Last month he had left it on and it had gotten completely shredded when he transformed. His clothes always seemed to be in tatters.  
  
He shivered in the cold night air. After all, it was January. Wintertime.  
  
"Go ahead now," the nurse repeated, glancing nervously up at the sky.  
  
Remus couldn't blame her. He felt sorry for her. Who would want to be out on a cold night like this with a werewolf who had yet to transform? It was crazy.  
  
He disappeared into the hidden door of the tree. (A/N: I always think of Sleepy Hollow when I imagine this tree. Remember that tree in the movie? LOL) He followed the tunnel along until it came to the shrieking shack.  
  
Then, he curled up on the floor, like he did every month. And he started to cry, like he did every full moon.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
The tears flowed down her face freely as she moved around the room at top speed. She haphazardly threw her belongings into her trunk. Her roommates would be up from the common room soon to go to bed, and she wanted the room looking as normal as possible. No one was to know what she was planning.  
  
+_+  
  
Everyone was asleep. Rozlyn listened to them breathing evenly. She looked at her magicked watch that glowed with the time whenever she looked at it. It only worked for the wearer. For everyone else, it looked like a bracelet. Now it read 12:02 AM. She climbed out of bed, her heart pounding furiously. This was insane, she knew, but there was no way she could stay in this castle a moment longer. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second.  
  
'This is for the best,' she told herself. 'Remus probably knows how you feel by now.'  
  
A tear escaped her watery eyes. She smiled despite herself. "Not again," she whispered. She pulled her trunk out of her pocket to make sure it was still there. Earlier, she had magically shrunk it, so that it would be easier to travel. Her wand was in her other pocket.  
  
"Goodbye Lily . . . and everyone," she whispered. Then she crept out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
~_~  
  
It had been almost twenty minutes since she left Hogwarts grounds, but it felt like much longer. (A/N: how long does it take to get to Hogsmeade on foot? Oops, I just ruined it, didn't I? Bad Ariana!)  
  
Ten more minutes passed and finally Hogsmeade slid into view. She sighed in relief. Now, all she needed to do was get to the abandoned "shrieking" shack. She could stay there for the night, and in the morning, she could figure out what to do.  
  
^_~  
  
I forgot to mention earlier that I don't own "Fruits Basket" either, although I wish I did. It's a fantasic anime!  
  
And why is it that I always seem to write at night? Or rather, early morning. It's 2:30 AM on my watch. Oh, well, I'll suffer for it in the morning when my Mom wakes me up. Night all!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Ariana S. 


	6. Control

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
A/N: I decided to change the summary b/c not enough people are reading it, and that's probably cuz the summary's boring, but it's still the same story.  
  
I was kinda scared to write this chapter, but this has to happen, so . . .  
  
Chapter Six - Control  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She approached the shack warily. It didn't exactly look haunted, but then again, neither did Hogwarts, and the ghosts were plentiful there. "Lumos," she said, holding her wand steady in her hand.  
  
She began to circle the shack. There were no windows on it. No doors, either. Rozlyn sighed in frustration.  
  
"Maybe there's a hidden door somewhere," she said to herself. 'After all, who would build a house with no way to get out or in?'  
  
She circled the shack again slowly muttering, "Alohomora," at places where there might have been potential doors. No luck. She had walked around the place four times. (A/N: hey, this makes me wonder if anyone can Apparate into the shack . . . hmm, maybe it's a lot easier to get into Hogwarts than we all thought?)  
  
Rozlyn stamped her foot on the ground. 'Now what?' she thought, fresh out of ideas. She had to get inside there. She just had to. There was nowhere else she could go. And Hogwarts right now was completely out of the question.  
  
'Maybe there's some kind of illusion spell on it,' she thought, touching the side of the shack. 'Maybe there is a door here, but I just can't see it.' She sighed. 'It's a shame that I can't just blast my way in . . . )  
  
She stopped what she was doing as an idea formulated in her mind. Why couldn't she? She could "blast" her way in, as long as no one took notice.  
  
She went around to the back of the shack again. 'Right here,' she thought, excitedly. She could just make a small hole, big enough for her to crawl in and out of. And it would have to be low to the ground, so now grown up wizard would notice. 'And no kid wizard would come by the shack anyways with it being "haunted" and all.'  
  
Rozlyn grinned. It looked as if her plan just might work.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
The werewolf had completely taken over, and Remus had let himself go. That's how it always happened. When he became a werewolf, he lost his true self, and all he wanted to do was hurt and kill.  
  
In the past, he had tried to control it, but it was no use. He could feel himself slipping away as he transformed, and the strain only made him stressed out, so that when was a wolf the human emoti0ons he still possessed made it even harder to deal with.  
  
It was much easier this way - to just let go. Even with the constant fear that he'd somehow dig so deep into the werewolf's mind that he wouldn't be able to get out. To be stuck as a werewolf was his worst fear.  
  
At the moment, Remus was tearing the cushion on the armchair downstairs to shreds. 'Destroy . . . kill . . . rip . . .' (A/N: sound familiar, eh?) The words ran through his head over and over. And instead of fighting them, he gave in.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She hacked at the tiny hole she had made with her knife. Well, technically it was her truck transfigured into a knife. The hole was now big enough to get her hand through. She groaned. It had been forty-five minutes since she started, and this was all she had accomplished. If she continued like this, she wouldn't be through until another few hours passed.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus leapt off of the armchair. He snarled. He had caught a scent - a human scent. He crept out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Once up there, he immediately found the source of the smell. It was a human.  
  
Remus growled low in his throat. The smell of blood was thick on this human. Tantalizingly thick. Remus could barely restrain himself.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
There was sweat on her forehead. She realized she hadn't taken a break yet, but she didn't care. She'd be able to rest once she got inside.  
  
Already she could stick both hands into the hole. A few more scrapings and she'd be able to stick her head in there. She checked her watch. It was almost three in the morning. She groaned aloud. She needed to hurry, or else someone might wake up and come to investigate.  
  
And that was the last thing she wanted to happen.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He was antsy with anticipation. Where was it? Where was that human? Why wasn't it in here yet? He paced back and forth, then settled himself in a dark corner behind the four poster bed to wait.  
  
'Hurry up, human,' he thought, growling. 'I'm getting hungry.'  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She was finished! Finally! She almost collapsed right there without even bothering to go inside. It was almost six on her watch. Witches and wizards would be waking up now.  
  
That thought gave her the strength to crawl forward into the hole. It was pitch black, even with the light from the hole behind her.  
  
Rozlyn shuddered. There was bad karma coming from this place. It reeked of danger and . . . Rozlyn shook her head hard. She would not start thinking like that.  
  
"No," she whispered. "I am not afraid. It's not haunted. Those are all just stor - "  
  
She froze suddenly. She thought she heard a low growl from across the room. "Hello?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Wh-who's there?"  
  
There was no answer, but his time she was sure she heard something.  
  
"Lu-lumos," she stammered. Her wand lit up and her whole body went numb. Her wand slipped out of her hand and clattered loudly on the floor before the light on the end went out.  
  
Rozlyn began to scream. She was in the dark. Alone.  
  
With a monster.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
His eyes glowed brightly. His mouth watered. She looked absolutely delicious. And he'd never had a human to play with before.  
  
He advanced on her slowly, cautiously. He could see her perfectly in the dark. She was emitting some kind of shrieking sound and covering her head.  
  
Remus winced. Her voice was getting on his nerves. He growled, then ran toward her and pounced. So much for timidness.  
  
Her clothes ripped in the process, exposing her bare shoulder. A drop of his saliva landed on her skin, glinting in the darkness. He lowered his head to bite her.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She was frozen. The monster had her. She was on the ground under him. His weight was balanced mostly on her chest. She figured she would pass out from lack of oxygen before he killed her.  
  
She began to shake uncontrollably. Her voice was gone. She had stopped screaming. What was the point? The shrieking shack was haunted. Who would come up to investigate? A part of her was stunned that her mind was still thinking so rationally.  
  
She stiffened as she felt something sharp graze her shoulder. When had her clothes ripped? Then, she felt the worst pain imaginable as the teeth of the monster sank into her shoulder.  
  
Before she could get out another scream, her eyes rolled back in her head, and everything went dark.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
'She tasted as delicious as she looked,' he thought, subconsciously. 'Wait? What?' He was human again, and laying on something soft. There was a sweet metallic taste in his mouth. He almost gagged as he realized it was blood.  
  
He had probably bitten himself again. Surprisingly, he couldn't feel any pain anywhere. 'Oh, great. I've paralyzed myself,' he thought, miserably.  
  
He opened one eye and the sight that greeted him shocked him so much that he could do nothing, but stare blankly.  
  
He stood up and stared some more. "Roz - lyn?" he whispered, hoarsely. Her shoulder was completely covered in blood. Realization hit him like a ton of twenty-pound bricks.  
  
"NO!" he screamed. "NO!" He rushed over to her, spitting blood madly out of his mouth. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"  
  
He started to shake her fiercely. "Wake up, dammit! Wake up! Damn you! You stupid girl! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Tears were pouring down his bloodstained face.  
  
He moved away from her in shock. He couldn't have. He couldn't have. Not Rozlyn. Not her. 'Oh, God! Let this be a dream!'  
  
He slid down in the corner having lost all feeling in his legs. 'ROZLYN! ROZLYN!' his mind screamed her name over and over. He suddenly became very dizzy. Before he knew what was happening, he had sank into the pit of darkness that threatened to envelope him.  
  
-.-  
  
Oh God, don't hate me, you guys. I feel so bad about posting this chapter, and now I'm depressed. Please make me feel better by reviewing.  
  
Ariana S. 


	7. Reality

Dancing with a Werewolf

Chapter Seven – Reality

Remus P.O.V.-

Remus stared down at her face. She hadn't woken up yet. He had been sitting beside her bed all morning, and she hadn't so much as stirred.

Dumbledore had been informed immediately, and when she woke up, both her and Remus were to go see him. Remus dreaded this visit. It would mean that she'd know. She wouldn't just know that he was a werewolf, she'd know that he had bitten her.

She'd know that she was now one, too.

Remus put his face up to his hands. He hated himself so much. All those people were right. He never should have come to Hogwarts.

"I don't care what he said! We're his friends! He'll want to see us!" Remus awoke to the sounds of Sirius and James shouting at the nurse.

He looked up at the bed in horror. Rozlyn was shifting a bit. The shouts were waking her.

He stood up abruptly, and yanked back the curtain that cut he and Rozlyn off from the rest of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey, Sirius, and James all turned towards him in shock.

"Keep it down," he said, hoarsely. All the crying had weakened his voice. "You'll wake her."

James and Sirius came over to him. He let them in, then pulled the curtain closed again.

"Moony – " James started.

Remus cut him off with a hard look. "Don't call me that," he hissed.

James took a step back in shock.

"Remus," Sirius said, sending James a quick look of worry, "we just wanted to see how you were, mate. Dumbledore told us about Jenkins and – "

"How I am?" Remus glared at him. "How do you think I am?"

"Well, you look awful," James intervened, earning a death glare from Sirius. "Sorry," he muttered.

Remus sank into the chair he'd been sitting in before they came in. "No, I'm sorry," he said in a voice that sounded hollow, even to him. "It's not your fault. It's all my fault. I-I . . . I bit her." He put his head in his hands as the tears threatened to fall again.

"I'm going to be there when Professor Dumbledore tells her," Remus whispered. "She'll know about me. She'll know I did this to her. She'll hate me."

His friends were clearly at a loss of things to say. Finally, James spoke up, "She won't hate you."

"How could she not?" Remus said, miserably. "I'm a monster."

James fixed him with a stern look. "First of all, Remus Lupin, you are not a monster. I don't hang around with monsters. Second, Jenkins will not hate you because . . ." He seemed to hesitate and he looked at Sirius.

". . . she's in love with you," Sirius finished.

Remus stared in disbelief from James to Sirius, and back to James. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

James and Sirius looked at each other uneasily. "Well, remember last night when we told you about that incident in the Great Hall?" James began. Remus nodded. "Well, Snape read this part aloud, to the whole school, and . . . um, it was about you, and how perfect she thinks you are. And how she's in love with you."

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He really was truly horrified now. Not only had he bitten the only girl he'd ever had a crush on, but he had also bitten the one girl he stood an honest chance with.

His life was truly over now.

Rozlyn P.O.V.-

She was floating again, but this time she wasn't on a broomstick. No, she was a bubble. She was a bubble that would very soon pop. And then she'd feel the stinging sensation of breaking down into a million pieces . . .

And there was the pain. It was in her right shoulder. 'Wait, shoulder? Bubbles don't have shoulders,' she thought, vaguely. She winced. And thank Gryffindor bubbles didn't have shoulders. They were saved from having to feel this awful pain –

Rozlyn's eyes snapped open. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around, then realized that she was in the Hospital Wing. 'How?' she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. What she remembered made her shudder - the cold eyes of a monster coming toward her in the darkness.

She winced as she tried to lift up. Her right shoulder was agony. She glanced pitifully around the room again, and almost jumped out of her skin. Remus Lupin was kneeling next to her bed, and had his head resting on it. He was obviously asleep, or else he would have felt the bed slightly shake when she had struggled to get to a sitting position.

Rozlyn moved her hand slowly across the covers. She'd always wanted to . . . Her fingers came in contact with his hair. The texture of it – it was thick and soft. She stroked his hair gently. She could just do this for the rest of her life and she'd be happy.

"Remus?" she whispered. "I think I – "

His eyes suddenly snapped open and she snatched her hand back in shock, hurting her shoulder again in the process. "Rozlyn? You-you're awake," he said softly. Then for some reason, he frowned.

"What's the matter?" she found herself asking in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, after a moment. His voice was as small as Rozlyn had ever heard it. "You're hurt."

Rozlyn stared at him in shock. 'Did he really just say that?' she asked herself. 'Am I dreaming?'

She winced as pain shot through her arm. "What's going on?" she asked Remus.

He stared at the floor, and didn't answer her.

"Remus?" she whispered. A million questions ran through her mind. 'What are you doing here?' being one of them. He continued to stare at the floor. A sick feeling filled her throat making her feel as if she would throw up.

"Am I going to die?" she asked weakly, fearing the answer.

The look he gave her was one of pure shock. "No," he answered, surprised. "No, you're not going to die."

"Then, what's going on?" she asked again.

And again, he avoided her gaze. "Um, we have to go see Professor Dumbledore. He said as soon as you woke up. We should go now."

Rozlyn felt a chill run up her spine. If they had to see Professor Dumbledore, than this was serious.

Remus P.O.V.-

Remus stared around Dumbledore's office. To him, it represented some unhappy occasions, all of them having to do with his being a werewolf. From the look on Rozlyn's face, he could tell that she had never been here before.

"Oh, wow," she kept saying. "Are those all of the previous Headmasters?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

Remus stiffened at the sudden contact. He nodded without a sound. Here she was, touching him, just like he wanted her to. He sighed, miserably. She wouldn't want to touch him after – He held his breath; his sharp ears (a special ability that came with being a werewolf) picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the office.

'Dumbledore,' he thought, terrified.

He quickly turned to Rozlyn. She was staring at him in confusion. Obviously, she had heard the footsteps, too. Her werewolf senses were already starting to take effect. Without warning, he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. "Please don't hate me after this," he whispered.

Rozlyn P.O.V.-

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Remus – as in Remus J. Lupin – had kissed her. He had actually –

The door behind them opened suddenly, making Rozlyn jump. She knew someone had been approaching (having heard them coming, and all) but she was dazed from the kiss. She spun around, her face as red as a tomato, to face a grim-looking Dumbledore.

He swept around the room and stood behind his desk, still looking grave. "Please, both of you, have a seat," he said gently.

Rozlyn sat down, sneaking a look at Remus. She almost gasped in surprise when she saw his face. It was completely drained of blood, leaving him as pale as the moon. He looked almost . . . lifeless.

"Miss Jenkins," Dumbledore started, "there really is no easy way to tell you this – " He paused and glanced at Remus. "Would you like to tell her, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus shook his head vigorously. He seemed to have lost his voice. Rozlyn really was confused now. She looked up at Dumbledore again.

"Mr. Lupin here is a werewolf," Dumbledore said quietly.

The entire office went silent. Even the portraits stopped whispering amongst themselves. Rozlyn stared at Professor Dumbledore in shock. It seemed as if her vocal chords stopped working, too. Finally, she managed to croak, "You're joking."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "My dear child, I wish I were."

Rozlyn stared at him for a while longer, then her gaze shifted to Remus. He was staring fixedly at the wall behind Dumbledore's head. The color still hadn't returned to his face. Something suddenly clicked in her brain: the sickness that came every month . . . the trips to visit relatives . . . all the secrecy . . .

"Ah," she whispered. "It all makes sense now."

Remus P.O.V.-

He refused to look at her. Even if she accepted the fact that he was a werewolf, it would be completely different when she found out that she was now one, too. As much as he hated to tell her, he wished Dumbledore would get on with it, already, so he could leave the office.

"What . . . um, what does this have to do with me?" Rozlyn asked, hesitantly, breaking the silence. Remus squirmed uncomfortably. He could feel her gaze upon him.

This was the bit he dreaded. He sank down into his chair, and closed his eyes waiting for the storm to hit.

"The wolf you encountered in the shrieking shack last night was Remus," Dumbledore explained. "And you were bitten."

"I was b-bitten?" Rozlyn asked, her voice trembling. "R-Remus bit m-met?"

Remus felt a tear slide down the side of his face. He wiped it away hastily.

"B-but th-then d-d-does that m-mean . . .?" she trailed off.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore answered warily. "You are now a werewolf, too."

Ariana S.


	8. Dealing

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Chapter Eight - Dealing  
  
Her world was crashing down around her. 'You are now a werewolf, too.' The words rang loudly in her ears, over and over.  
  
She felt herself stand up, though she wasn't exactly aware of what she was doing. When she spoke, her voice sounded a million miles away.  
  
She left the Headmaster's office in a state of Confusion and disbelief. 'How could I be a . . . How could I become something I've spent my entire life trying to get away from?'  
  
(A/N: a whole new meaning to the phrase "face your fears" huh? lol)  
  
She felt a hand on her arm, and she spun around. There he was - the boy she supposedly loved. The boy who made her into a monster. The boy whose eyes she spent time ogling over, day and night. Now those eyes were full of pain and regret. Those beautiful eyes . . .  
  
Rozlyn closed her own eyes tightly. His touch sent shivers up her spine. She yanked her arm away.  
  
"I don't blame you if you . . . if you hate me," he whispered in a broken voice.  
  
Rozlyn kept her eyes shut. Maybe all this would go away if she ignored it. Maybe he would go away if she ignored him.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus couldn't think of a sensible reason to not attend classes the following day, other than his broken heart. 'But love isn't sensible,' he thought, miserably, so he found himself heading down to the Great Hall with his friends the next morning.  
  
"Hey, Remus," James started, hesitantly. "Just wanted to let you know that we got Jenkins's diary back from Snivelly."  
  
Remus shrugged. It wasn't like he didn't care, but whatever was in the diary didn't matter anymore. Her whole life was different, now. He had changed it in one moment.  
  
"Hey, Remus, look on the bright side, will ya?" Sirius said in a cheerful voice. "At least now you two have something in common, right?"  
  
Remus stared at him. He noticed James also staring at Sirius as if he had gone mad.  
  
"No, no, no, listen to me," Sirius said. "You won't be lonely anymore. We know we might not have the potion finished by next month, so you'll have someone to - er - play with."  
  
Remus and James continued staring at him. He sounded as crazy as a deranged Azkaban prisoner on crack. Remus struggled to control himself. He wanted to strangle Sirius, but instead, he simply stood up and left the table.  
  
"Hi, Remus!" a giggled Hufflepuff third-year said.  
  
Remus gave her a weak smile and continued on, out of the Great Hall. He wasn't quite sure where he was headed. He just knew that he had an hour until classes began, so he was surprised when he found himself outside a safe distance away from the Whomping Willow.  
  
He was even more surprised when he found Rozlyn already there, staring at it. 'Figures,' he thought, bitterly. Now her scent was calling out to his subconscious mind. He started to leave before she noticed him, but she spoke first.  
  
"I've always been fascinated with this tree," she said softly.  
  
Remus hesitated, unsure of whether she was talking to him or herself. Then she turned toward him slowly, and said, "Professor Dumbledore says I have to go down there next full moon . . . with you."  
  
Remus nodded, still hesitant to be around her.  
  
"I suppose it's my own fault," she whispered. His sensitive ears picked up every word, and a wave of guilt crashed down upon him hard. "I was trying to run away from Hogwarts last night," she continued, blushing a little bit. "Every-everyone saw . . . Snape, he read . . . my diary."  
  
Remus didn't say anything, and she didn't continue on that subject.  
  
"I should've known," she mumbled, miserably. "There was no door on the outside of that thing. I'm so blind . . . so stupid . . ." She hugged herself tightly, and one tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "I asked him to wait a while before he tells my parents." She stared at him blankly. "What are they going to say?" she whispered. "Oh, Merlin, what are they going to say?"  
  
Remus didn't know what to do, but his heart was being torn in two watching her like this. She had made it perfectly clear earlier that she didn't want him to touch her, but now . . . now the saltiness of her tears overwhelmed his senses. He walked up to her and put his arms around her gently. For a second, she tensed. Then, she seemed to become more relaxed in his arms. Her small, frail body shook with silent sobs as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
But she didn't hug him back.  
  
^_~  
  
Short chapter, but hey, it balances out with the long ones, so it's all good. Remember what I said about the lemon . . . let me know in a REVIEW whether you want one or not. If so, it'll be in the chapter after the next. If not, than it won't. I'm not pressed.  
  
Ariana S. 


	9. Tension

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
A/N: since things are going slower than I planned, and because of Angel Black1's (I like your reviews!) point, I decided to wait a few chapters before I put in the lemon. It'll be here, but it has to go along with the storyline (you're right, Angel Black1, a lemon thrown in for no reason can ruin a good story) and that's all I can say here w/o giving things away . . .  
  
Chapter Nine - Tension  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
The weeks were disappearing too fast for her. Yesterday had seemed like Monday, but how could that be possible if tomorrow was already the following Sunday? Rozlyn turned over on her pillow, and fought a pang of fear. She knew why the time was speeding by - she wasn't stupid.  
  
It was because of the werewolf thing. The full moon was approaching fast. She had checked the astrology chart in one of her professor's classrooms, and found out that the moon turned full next week, this upcoming Friday in fact. She shivered. She never wanted Friday to show up.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus turned over and groaned softly into his pillow. The aching pain in his gut had arrived right on time - exactly a week before he transformed. He knew better than to try to touch his stomach. Applying pressure didn't work in this situation. He had even tried to curse the pain away once. But it didn't work.  
  
The memory of that event sent shudders down his spine.  
  
A sob rose up in his throat as he realized that Rozlyn would probably be experiencing the same pain about now. She would have to be doubled over for exactly a week every month.  
  
And it was all his fault.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn awoke Sunday morning with a jolt. Something had startled her awake, but she wasn't sure what. She didn't have long to wonder though, because a fist landing in the middle of her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she started choking for air.  
  
She looked around for the person who had hit her, but no one was there. She suddenly felt the fist again, and again she began choking. She touched her stomach, and immediately drew her hand back with a hissing sound. That's when she realized that no one invisible was punching her - those pains were coming from inside. She grimaced. No one said it was going to hurt.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears as another imaginary fist came tumbling down. She had never hated anyone before, but Remus was really starting to look like a potential candidate.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He followed her out of the common room, not surprised to see her up so early. He winced as another sharp jolt of pain hit him, but he kept his eyes on her. She was breathing heavy and hanging onto the walls as she walked.  
  
Remus' heart cried out for her. She was so strong . . . "Rozlyn," he said softly, coming up behind her.  
  
She abruptly stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face him. "Yes?" she whispered.  
  
"I-I'm - " he was interrupted when she held up a hand.  
  
"Please," she said quietly. "Don't say you're sorry anymore. It isn't going to make it go away."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Remus, you can't help," she said. "I know you want to, but you just . . . can't."  
  
Leaving him standing there, she hobbled away slowly down the corridor. She hadn't even turned to look at him. Not once.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She entered the hospital wing and almost collapsed. "Help me," she panted.  
  
"Dear child, you're as pale as anything," Madam Pomphrey sighed. "Come on, up onto the bed with you."  
  
Rozlyn sat on the bed. A few seconds later, she saw Remus stumble in. He carefully avoided her eye, but still managed to sit on the bed next to hers. Rozlyn felt terrible. It wasn't just the pain in her stomach, it was his face, also. He looked so hurt.  
  
Rozlyn tore her gaze away from him. She had said what she needed to say. He had hurt her, even if it was unintentionally. He had scarred her for life . . . literally. The bite mark was still on her shoulder. She had been told that it wouldn't ever go away.  
  
"Alright, kids, drink this up. It'll make you feel better for a few hours, but you can only have one drop a day mixed with water. Powerful stuff this is," Madam Pomphrey said cheerfully.  
  
"The stomachache will go away for a few hours?" Rozlyn asked, hopefully. She saw Remus wince out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The nurse hesitated. "Well, no. The stomachache will still be there, but the pain won't be as bad as it is now."  
  
"Oh," Rozlyn said, sighing in defeat. 'Well,' she thought. 'At least it won't hurt this much.'  
  
Taking the potion that was handed to her, she put it to her lips and looked toward Remus. He was watching her, but when he caught her looking back at him, he blushed and looked away. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed the medicine in one gulp. Immediately he shuddered with distaste and a scary look came over his face.  
  
Rozlyn stared at her cup in terror. Madam Pomphrey giggled at her expression and Remus smiled wryly. "Sweetheart," the nurse said, "I'm sure one second of tasting something unpleasant is a lot better than those blasted pains."  
  
Rozlyn took a deep breath like Remus had done then she swallowed her drink. Before it even reached her taste buds, she spit it out of her mouth and it splattered on the floor. She gagged, and put her hands to her throat, wishing she could scrub her tongue.  
  
Madam Pomphrey gawked at her. "Well," she finally said. "That was your drop for the day."  
  
Rozlyn turned bright red. "Can't you make it taste better? I could try to drink it again."  
  
Madam Pomphrey shook her head sadly. "I wish I could, but I can't. And you can't have anymore. That was your drop for the day. Giving you more would be hazardous to your health."  
  
Rozlyn gasped as the punch landed again in her stomach. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes trying to fight it back. It rode in uncomfortable waves.  
  
"If you want, you can stay here for the day," Madam Pomphrey said.  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. "No," she said, shivering.  
  
"I'll stay with you," Remus offered, softly.  
  
"I'll be okay," she said quickly. He looked away from her, the same hurt expression flashing across his face.  
  
For the moment, her stomach had ceased it's rollercoaster ride. She seized the opportunity to say a quick thank you to Madam Pomphrey, and then she practically bolted from the hospital wing.  
  
Once in the hallway, she silently cursed her stupidity. Now, she would have to ride out these stupid worse-than-cramps pains for the rest of the day.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus sat in the common room miserably. He was oblivious to Sirius' and James' attempts to cheer him up.  
  
"Come on, Remus!" James said. "She'll be fine."  
  
Remus just shook his head. "No, she won't," he mumbled.  
  
Sirius sighed loudly. "Remus, there are other girls in this school. Just because you make one teensy little mistake with one doesn't mean you should give up."  
  
Remus stared at him. "A teensy little mistake?" he choked.  
  
Sirius nodded hesitantly. "Um, yes?"  
  
James, sensing trouble, stepped in, "Remus, that's not how he meant it - "  
  
"Just forget it," Remus said softly, interrupting him. "Just forget about it."  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She walked down to the common room slowly.  
  
"It's tearing him apart," she heard Sirius' voice say.  
  
"I know," James replied. "And the fact that she won't speak to him must be even worse."  
  
Rozlyn suddenly felt a rush of anger. 'Are they talking about me?' she thought hotly.  
  
"Yeah, must be, with the crush he has on her and all," Sirius said.  
  
"She's just being stubborn," James said. "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, Moony deals with it, so she can, too."  
  
Rozlyn saw red, and without thinking, she descending the last of the stairs. They turned to her and immediately stopped talking. Somehow, that infuriated her even more.  
  
"Oh, no, go on, please continue," she snapped.  
  
They exchanged surprised glances. "I mean," she continued, "you seem to like discussing other people's business so much. Why don't you go on? I'm not going to stop you, go ahead!" She folded her arms across her chest, and sat down in one of the table chairs, glaring at both of the boys defiantly.  
  
Before they had a chance to say anything, Remus himself, climbed into the portrait hole and stopped, taking in the scene.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, tensely.  
  
"Why don't you ask them?" she retorted. "Since they obviously love to gossip so much, I'm sure they'll tell you anything you need to know." She turned back to Sirius and James. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell him everything about me, too? You've clearly gotten everything so damn correct that you don't need to ask my side of things!"  
  
Brushing back hot tears, she jumped up, pushed past Remus, and climbed quickly out of the portrait hole, slamming the fat lady shut behind her.  
  
^_~  
  
oooh, I liked writing that chapter. It gave me goosebumps, and lookie! Rozlyn's demonic werewolf side is starting to take over her personality! How perfectly lovely! Well, you know the deal, persons! REVIEW!!!  
  
Ariana S. 


	10. Pain

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
A/N: ok, I'm pissed. ff.net took off my fanfic "Spicyness" I didn't know they could do that! I'm still new to this site! But since I'm pissed, I shall express my emotions through my writing like I always do.  
  
Chapter Ten - Pain  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He had been watching her all week and he had never known he was capable of feeling so much guilt. She was as pale as he was, and she also wasn't eating as much. Remus noticed that this gave her a weak, sickly look.  
  
Usually, the day of his transformation, he'd be in the hospital wing, or resting elsewhere. But she was attending classes, and Remus wanted to watch over her. (A/N: yeah, right. We all know that Remus is sweet and everything, but come on, he's a guy - this is all about dominance and being the strongest werewolf - lol)  
  
He soon wished that he had gone to the hospital wing, though, because as soon as he stepped into Transfiguration his pains started up ten times worse. He took a long, shaky breath and went to sit in his seat, which was, fortunately for him, directly behind Rozlyn's.  
  
From where he sat, she seemed to be having and even worse time of it than he was. She was hunched over and was gripping the table in front of her so hard that her knuckles turned twenty times whiter than his parchment. And with his excellent hearing, he could hear her slow, shuddering gasps as she struggled to breathe.  
  
Remus watched her, confused. 'How come she won't go to the hospital wing?' he thought. Staying in class was torture for him, and as she was a first time werewolf, he knew it must have been agony for her.  
  
Finally, (after watching her do this for the millionth time) he stood up in the middle of McGonagall's lesson. "Professor, may I please escort Rozlyn to the hospital wing?" His face turned bright red as everyone turned to stare at him (except Rozlyn - she was still trying to breathe) including Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, what - ?" McGonagall started, but Rozlyn interrupted her.  
  
"No," she said. "I don't want to go."  
  
Now everyone's attention was turned to her, Remus' included. "Why the devil not?" he asked. "You're sick. You should go see Madam - "  
  
"I said, no!" she repeated, without turning around.  
  
"But you're sick," Remus argued. "Professor, doesn't she look sick to you?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Rozlyn closely. "As a matter of fact, Ms. Jenkins, you do look rather - "  
  
"NO!" Rozlyn yelled. She stood up and turned on Remus, her eyes flashing angrily. "Can't you take 'no' for an answer!? Dammit Lupin, leave me alone!"  
  
Remus sat down hard, his face burning in humiliation and shame. He stared down at the table in front of him, wishing he could disapparate.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She was faintly aware of a buzzing sound, then she realized that the whole class was silent, save for the bees they were supposed to be transfiguring into quills that day. (A/N: gross!)  
  
She sat down quickly, but not before catching a glimpse of Remus' face. She suddenly got a horrible sinking feeling. 'Oh, Merlin, what have I done?' she thought.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He had never wanted class to end so badly. At the bell he was out of the door so fast that he failed to hear the homework assignment.  
  
He ran straight for the hospital wing. So much for trying to be a hero.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
"Ms. Jenkins?" Rozlyn was almost at the door when she heard Professor McGonagall call her name. The burning feeling came back to her face.  
  
She stopped and turned slowly. McGonagall's expression was strange - it was stern, yet sad at the same time. Rozlyn walked up to her desk, tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Ms. Jenkins, that was simply uncalled for," Professor McGonagall started. "However, as I am aware of your condition. I will let it go. You deserve a detention, but I daresay your transformation will be painful enough, so instead I'll be forced to take twenty points from Gryffindor, and I do believe that you owe Mr. Lupin an apology - a very sincere and profound apology."  
  
Rozlyn nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Yes, Ma'am," she whispered. Quickly, she turned and sprinted for the door.  
  
She started to go for the common room, but stopped. Remus' scent had gone cold. 'He probably went to the hospital wing,' she thought, her face reddening.  
  
"Rozlyn," Lily's voice came out of nowhere. Rozlyn looked up in surprise. Lily smiled hesitantly. "Um, first I just wanted to say, 'wow.' Second, I just wanted to say, 'wow.'"  
  
Rozlyn blushed. "I didn't mean to yell at him," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, you did!" Lily said, looking stunned.  
  
"Too right you did!" the angry voice of James said from behind them.  
  
The girls spun around to see that Sirius was with him, and they were both glaring furiously. Rozlyn shivered. They looked a little . . . murderous.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Stay out of it, Evans!" James retorted. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Nor with you!" Lily snapped.  
  
Rozlyn sighed. "No, Lily. He's right. It really is none of your business."  
  
Lily turned around and stared at her. "What?"  
  
Rozlyn swallowed nervously. "Listen, Lily, maybe this isn't the time . . ."  
  
No one spoke for a moment, then Lily said, "Fine, if that's how you want it. You know, Rozlyn, you've been acting weird all week, and now you have a secret with them and not me? I thought I was your friend!"  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. "No, it's not like that, but . . . I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not!? You obviously trust them with your secret!" Lily exclaimed angrily.  
  
Rozlyn felt like crying. "You don't understand - "  
  
"Now that you mention it, you're right, Jenkins. There are a lot of things I don't understand about you. I call you my friend, and yet, we've been sharing a dorm for five years, and I know absolutely nothing about you!"  
  
"Lily, please - "  
  
"No, I don't think I want to listen now!" Lily interrupted. She stalked off, throwing back a poisonous look to Sirius who'd been standing in her way.  
  
Rozlyn didn't know how to react. Neither did James and Sirius, she noticed. She sighed. "I'm going to the hospital wing. Remus is there. Come on, if you're coming," she said in a perfectly flat voice.  
  
They didn't say a word as she led them to the hospital wing. The only way she could tell they were there was because she could hear two separate heartbeats, and the blood rushing through their bodies. Her own heartbeat quickened and her face grew slightly red as she realized that all these heightened senses made her feel somewhat . . . sexually aroused. She wondered if Remus ever felt this way.  
  
'No, Rozlyn! Stop it!' she told herself, blushing furiously. She took a deep breath and stepped into the hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey's not here," she said softly.  
  
"Is Remus?" Sirius asked. She nodded, without looking back.  
  
"He's behind that curtain," she pointed, then sat down on a bed.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus' eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He just wasn't up to talking to anyone at the moment. 'Can't you take 'no' for an answer!? Dammit Lupin, leave me alone!' The words rang in his head over and over.  
  
He turned over, willing himself not to cry. Now, she really did hate him.  
  
~_~  
  
"Remus!" James' voice hissed.  
  
Remus knew they were coming. He had just hoped that for once, his stupid wolf senses were wrong. He kept his eyes closed wishing James and Sirius would go away.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius echoed. "Wake up! Come on, mate!"  
  
Remus sighed and opened his eyes sleepily. He stared at them with his perfect wolf vision.  
  
"Jeez, you're like the sleeping dead," James muttered.  
  
"What do you want?" Remus said, quietly. He had just picked up Rozlyn's scent, and it was making him feel worse.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a look. "Just wanted to check on you," James said, lowering his voice. "You're okay, right?"  
  
Remus closed his eyes again. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "Just fine."  
  
"Well, if you're sure, then," Sirius said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," James repeated. Remus didn't open his eyes again until they were both gone.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She sat on her bed and stared at Remus' curtain. She had to do apologize soon. There was really no use in delaying it. And she had to do it before Madam Pomphrey returned, but every time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing that hurt look on his face.  
  
She took a deep breath. 'This was Remus Lupin, remember?' she told herself. 'This is the guy you've had a crush on since first year when he helped you carry your books. This is sweet, sensitive Remus Lupin.'  
  
She stood up and pulled back his curtain to find him awake and staring at her. Her first instinct was to back away, but she shook her head and went closer to him. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Remus?" she whispered. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She knew he could hear it. 'Wait? Is that mine? Or his?'  
  
He didn't answer her, but he didn't look away either.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. It's just . . . the pain was getting to me, and you're right, I should've come here, but . . . I'm - I just - " She stopped and looked away. "Never mind. I'll just leave you alone."  
  
She turned around and started to go, but then she heard him get up. And then, he was suddenly behind her with his hand gently placed on her shoulder. "No, Rozlyn," he said quietly. "Tell me. What is it?"  
  
She turned around, and caught her breath. Did he know what he did to her? Did he realize how her heartbeat speeded up whenever she was around him? 'Probably,' she answered herself.  
  
"I-I don't w-want to believe it," she stammered. "I thought m-maybe if I ig- ignored it, it might g-go away."  
  
He gazed into her eyes. Rozlyn felt like he was staring past her eyes, right into her aching soul. 'Does he know what he does to me?' she asked herself, again.  
  
"But it won't, will it?" she said it so low, she could barely hear herself. He shook his head. She could see her own pain reflected in his eyes. Or was that his?  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus didn't know what he was doing anymore. He brought one hand up slowly and touched the side of her face. His heartbeat accelerated, the same way it did whenever she was around him. He stared into her eyes. She was staring back at him, fear clouding her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered. "I'm here with you."  
  
He stared at her lips, wishing he could kiss her. He wondered if she would let him. He looked back up at her eyes, then realized that she was staring at his lips. A small smile touched his face, and she found his eyes again, blushing.  
  
"May I - ?" he started. She nodded, and closed her eyes. Remus kissed her slowly, gently, and deeply. His heart soared. He had never felt so good in his life.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She had never felt so bad in her life. She could feel her bones shifting around. It didn't help that she could hear Remus screaming, too. Her own shrieks of pain added to the noise. She was breathing in long, shuddering gasps, then she realized that maybe it was better if she didn't breathe at all, so she stopped. At once, she began to black out, but the pain didn't leave her. If anything, it became worse.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped. Rozlyn rolled over and stood on all fours. She gazed at the male werewolf in front of her. 'Remus,' a distant part of her mind thought. But that part of her was . . . fading away somehow. This wolf in front of her . . . it was no longer Remus. And she was no longer Rozlyn.  
  
'Mate,' her werewolf mind decided.  
  
^_~  
  
I loved writing that chapter, too! Okay, I'm happier now that I've expressed my feelings. It took me all day to write this, but I can't update for a while. I have midterms all this coming week and I have projects due after that. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though! You know what to do! So stop reading, and REVIEW!  
  
Ariana S. 


	11. Connection

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
Chapter Eleven - Connection  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn slowly awakened to the sound of voices the next morning. She shivered and opened her eyes. She sat up with a start. 'The shrieking shack? But how did I - ?' Her thoughts trailed off as she gradually remembered what she was.  
  
"Remus, this is . . . this is amazing. There - there isn't a bite or scratch on you anywhere!" Madam Pomphrey said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Remus replied in a sort of awed voice.  
  
"What happened last night? Do you remember? Did you keep your mind?" the nurse asked anxiously.  
  
Remus didn't reply for a while. Then he said quietly, "I don't . . . remember anything."  
  
Rozlyn shook her head. 'How could he not remember anything?' she asked herself. 'I remember everything just - ' She paused. What exactly did she remember?  
  
"She's awake," she heard Remus say softly from behind the door.  
  
About two seconds later, Madam Pomphrey burst in with a new robe. Rozlyn looked down at herself in confusion. 'Are those meant for me?' she asked silently. Sure enough her old robe was torn in various places.  
  
'What happened last night?' she asked herself, choking back a sob.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"So?" Sirius said eagerly, as soon as Remus returned from the hospital wing that morning.  
  
"Hey! No bandages?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. They were as used to seeing him all torn up in the morning after his transformation as he was used to being torn up.  
  
Remus shook his head, smiling a bit. "Apparently, I didn't bite or scratch myself, or anything."  
  
"Apparently?" Sirius repeated. "You mean, you don't remember?"  
  
Remus shook his head again. "I never remember," he sighed. "I lose myself when I transform."  
  
They both stared at him for a bit. James was opening his mouth and closing it, each time looking like he wanted to say something, but always changing his mind.  
  
"What?" Remus finally asked, growing impatient.  
  
James shrugged. "Uh, you don't suppose Rozlyn remembers, do you?"  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
"Ma'am?" she said, timidly. "When you were talking to Remus earlier about, um, bite marks or scratch marks, what did you mean?"  
  
Madam Pomphrey stopped what she was doing and glanced at Rozlyn with a sad look in her eyes. "Well, dear, I don't know if I should tell you. It's Remus' business and I don't feel right disclosing it to anyone."  
  
"Oh," Rozlyn said, feeling embarrassed. "I understand."  
  
"I'm sure he'll tell you, though," the nurse said thoughtfully. "Just ask him."  
  
~_~  
  
Rozlyn walked slowly back to the common room. For all she knew, Remus was probably at breakfast. "Twiddledee, Twiddledum," she said to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open.  
  
Immediately, his scent filled her nostrils. Her heartbeat sped up without warning. She started to step back out of the portrait, then realized that if she knew he was there, then he probably knew she was there, and to leave would be wrong.  
  
Reluctantly, she stepped all the way into the common room, and spotted him. He was stretched out on one of the couches, staring back at her. She definitely couldn't leave now.  
  
Instead, she walked slowly over the couch opposite him and sat down. She folded her hands in her lap and kept her eyes glued to her knees, expecting Remus to speak first. But he didn't say a word. He didn't say anything at all.  
  
Finally, Rozlyn looked up to find him simply staring at her. Strangely, she didn't find this the least bit uncomfortable, and summoning her courage, she stared back at him.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus froze as her gaze landed on his. Their eyes locked, and neither of them blinked for what seemed like forever. All the world was drowned out, and nothing mattered except her.  
  
Nothing mattered except keeping this energy they had flowing, this connection they had going -  
  
"Hey, Remus!" A hand clamped on his shoulder. Remus blinked once and turned to face a grinning Sirius Black. "Breakfast just ended," Sirius was saying. "Where were you? We waited for you, you know."  
  
Remus' face flushed. Had he been staring at her for that long? His heart started beating faster. What was the matter with him? She must have been completely freaked out. He couldn't even look at her now, out of embarrassment.  
  
He distinctly heard her rise off of the couch and sprint up the stairs. The blood was rushing in his ears. 'Don't go!' he wanted to cry out. 'Not yet. Don't leave me yet.'  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She had never felt more disoriented in her life. When one of her roommates asked her to pass a comb, she handed her a miniature collector's broom instead. When they asked her was she coming down with them to lunch, she replied, "Sure. I'll clean it up later," and when they said she was acting strange, she told them there were no dragon eggs under her pillow that she knew of.  
  
If she hadn't felt so confused, she would have noticed the way Lily kept throwing her concerned looks, or the way her own stomach kept rumbling. She would have been at least slightly alarmed when a large owl flew through the window and attacked Lynda, and she would have been upset had she realized that her dorm mates had decided not to talk to her anymore.  
  
But she didn't notice any of these things. What she did notice was the way that a certain Remus Lupin was constantly on her mind, and that she kept recalling the way their eyes locked onto one another.  
  
So it was really no surprise that time seemed irrelevant to her, or that the last face she saw before she drifted off to sleep was Remus Lupin's.  
  
^_~  
  
I'm sorry about ending it here, but I just realized that if I write anymore I'm going to have to write A LOT more, and this chapter might possibly have been about ten pages long. So, I am immediately starting on the next chapter as soon as I post this one. With luck, it'll be out by tonight.  
  
WalkingCensure: Baby werewolves? Wherever did you come up with that idea? (looks around shiftily) I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about.  
  
Ariana S. 


	12. Lust

Dancing with a Werewolf  
  
A/N: this is one of THOSE chapters, so if you're uncomfortable with THOSE kinds of things, I'd advise you not to read this  
  
DOES ANYONE KNOW REMUS' MIDDLE NAME? I KNOW IT BEGINS WITH A J, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS, SO IF YOU KNOW, TELL ME PLEASE!  
  
Chapter Twelve - Lust  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He nibbled on her ear, drawing her closer to him. Her bare backside was warm against his bare chest. "I love you," he whispered. He felt her shiver, then he saw her smile.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back, twisting her neck around to face him. He leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he sighed against her lips. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him. He felt himself getting lost in them again. Then, she closed them, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Remus Lupin," she said softly, her eyes still closed. "Take me." She pulled away from him, turned around to face him, then spread out on his bed, her naked body glowing. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Take me," she repeated in that same breathy whisper.  
  
His eyes widened, and he swallowed. She was heavenly. She was an absolute goddess.  
  
And she was all his.  
  
~_~  
  
Remus awakened in a cold sweat. "Wha - ?" he looked around in shock. He was in his dorm, in his bed . . . alone. And he was wet and sticky. He looked down and groaned. And, apparently, very much aroused.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Anyone could have cut the electricity between them with a knife. His eyes bore into hers so intensely that she was almost afraid to look anywhere, but up at him. He was directly poised over her entrance.  
  
She shivered and looked up to him for reassurance. He smiled gently. She knew he knew what she wanted from him. "It's okay," he said softly. "I'll go slow."  
  
She smiled, shyly, and watched as his face expression changed to one of awe as his eyes roamed over her naked body. Her heartbeat sped up, and her body flushed under his gaze. His smiled again, then his expression became serious.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
She bit her lip in hesitation. She could say no right now. She could back out. She didn't have to do this. He was giving her a choice. She could say - "Yes," she answered.  
  
'Anything,' she thought to herself. 'Anything and everything for you.'  
  
~_~  
  
Rozlyn woke up, startled. "What was that?" she whispered out loud. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. She could practically still feel Remus' hands on her, roaming over her body. She shivered.  
  
"What was that?" she repeated softly.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He crept down to breakfast after using a quick cleaning charm on his bed and getting dressed. Seemed no one was up yet. 'Good,' he thought to himself as he headed out of the portrait hole. Meeting Rozlyn right then would have just been plain awkward.  
  
He sighed as he sat down. 'It was just a wet dream, Remus,' he told himself. 'No big deal, nothing important.' But even as he said that, he felt like he was lying to himself.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She sat up in bed and tried to calm herself down until she heard one of her other roommates moving around. Then, she drew back her curtain and stepped out hesitantly. Evelyn was the one who was up. Rozlyn smiled hesitantly at her. She didn't return the gesture, and Rozlyn blanched.  
  
Evelyn gathered her clothes and moved into the bathroom, completely ignoring the other girl. Rozlyn shook her head. 'What did I do?' she thought.  
  
After all of her roommates woke up, she soon realized that they were all giving her that same cold stare. She blinked back a few tears as she made her way down to the Great Hall. What did she do?  
  
She sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else. No one seemed to notice that she was sitting alone. No one seemed to care.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He watched her come in and sit by herself. He shivered. He could still recall the feel of her lips on his.  
  
"Hey, Moony, you didn't wait for us," James said, scoldingly, bringing Remus out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry," he said, looking away from Rozlyn.  
  
"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her or something?" Sirius said, impatiently.  
  
Remus blushed, but didn't reply. James grinned. "Ah, but Padfoot, Moony isn't good with the female species."  
  
"Quite right you are, Prongs. Shall we educate him?" Sirius replied, playing along. Remus shook his head, still blushing.  
  
"Educate him in what?" a female voice asked. The three males all looked up to see Lily Evans and her roommates (minus Rozlyn) looking down at them, an amused expression on her face.  
  
"In love," James answered, staring at Lily, who looked away from him.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Hello, ladies," he said. Evelyn and Lynda blushed. Sasha, however, was staring at Remus.  
  
"Oh, I don't think he needs to be educated," Sasha said, winking. She seated herself next to him. Remus turned an even darker shade of red.  
  
"You wouldn't think so," Evelyn said in a teasing voice. She seated herself on one side of Sirius, and Lynda sat on the other side of him. Lily had no choice, but to sit next to James, scowling as she did so.  
  
"Shut up," Sasha retorted while still managing to smile at Remus. "You ever think about cutting your hair? I bet you'd look even cuter if you did."  
  
"No, I like it this way," he said stiffly. Did she just call him cute? And why did everyone want him to cut his hair?  
  
She continued to smile, undaunted. "Oh, that's alright. I wouldn't want anyone changing me, either." She made it sound like she was accepting his apology for not cutting his hair, when he had never apologized in the first place.  
  
"So, what are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend, Sirius?" Lynda said, gazing at him. Evelyn glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Not sure," he said.  
  
"Well, I'll be at The Three Broomsticks," Evelyn cut in. "Maybe you could meet me there?" Lynda shot daggers at her.  
  
"Maybe all seven of us can do something?" Sasha suggested, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Seven's an odd number," Lynda snapped. "I was thinking we could do something like a triple date."  
  
"Then you wouldn't be coming!" Evelyn retorted.  
  
"No! No couples!" Lily argued. "I refuse to go on a date, with any of these guys. No offense, Remus. There's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"None taken," Remus said, surprised. He glanced at James who looked livid. Sirius looked as if he was about to laugh, but he was holding it in at James' expense.  
  
"And what's the matter with me?" James asked, hotly.  
  
"Everything!" Lily exclaimed. "You're an immature, little - "  
  
"Oh please, Lily!" Lynda said, rolling her eyes. "Grow up. You were the one saying last night how you think James Potter has a nice - "  
  
"You guys?" Sasha interrupted. "I really don't think this is the time or the place to be arguing. Lily, you're a prefect. Lynda and Evelyn, what makes you think Sirius wants to take any one of you to Hogsmeade?"  
  
All three girls shut up, and they threw angry looks at Sasha. "This is stupid," Lily finally said. "Let's go, you guys." She, Evelyn, and Lynda rose, still glaring daggers at Sasha.  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes, and touched Remus lightly on the arm. "I swear, it's so hard to control them sometimes. Teenage girls and their hormones!" She laughed softly. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Remus?"  
  
Remus just nodded, glad to be getting rid of her. She smiled and left.  
  
"She has it bad for you," Sirius said as soon as she was out of earshot. Remus didn't reply. James was still glowering.  
  
"I think I'll go to the library and do my homework," Remus said, running a hand through his hair. He refused to glance down to the end of the table where he knew Rozlyn was sitting, exactly twenty-two chairs away from his.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn couldn't go to her dorm to do her homework. It would be too uncomfortable with her roommates in there glaring at her, and she couldn't go down to the common room because James and Sirius kept staring at her funny. She couldn't even go the library because she had overheard Sirius asking James when Remus was going to return from the library.  
  
She sighed and headed outside. Turned out that was a bad idea, too. As soon as she stepped outside, she immediately set eyes on the Whomping Willow. She sighed again and settled herself down to work. There really was no place else to go, unless she wanted to find an empty room or something, and she didn't have the time. The assignment was due the very next day, and due to certain "happenings" over the weekend, she barely had enough time to do it.  
  
She was almost finished when she felt herself began to nod off . . .  
  
~_~  
  
His lips were leaving soft kisses down and across her stomach. She shivered in anticipation. "Cold?" he asked, looking up to her, a concerned look in his eyes. She smiled. He was so thoughtful, so sweet.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she whispered.  
  
"Too bad," he said, smiling back.  
  
"Why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Because if you were cold, I could warm you up," he said, grinning devilishly at her. He moved his body up on top of hers and just laid there, with one hand resting on either side of her body, so as not to crush her with his weight.  
  
She could feel his manhood throbbing on the inside of her thigh, and sure enough, she started to heat up . . .  
  
~_~  
  
Rozlyn jerked awake, her face flaming. For some reason, she didn't feel as guilty about having this dream as the other one. 'What's the matter with me?' she thought.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
She was stroking his cock with one hand, and the sensations it stirred up made him groan and moan under her. "Oh, Merlin," he moaned. "Rozlyn . . ."  
  
She smiled and brought her lips down to meet lips. He savored the tasty vanilla flavor of her lips. "You taste delicious," she told him.  
  
"You taste better," he said, before he could stop himself. She laughed softly and ran her hands lightly across his chest.  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus," she whispered against his cheek.  
  
"Rozlyn, Rozlyn, Rozlyn," he whispered in her ear. "You make me hungry."  
  
"For what?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
"For you," he whispered, meeting her lips.  
  
~_~  
  
"Remus!" someone hissed, slapping his face. Remus awoke and looked up in surprise. Sirius was leaning over him looking shocked.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, worriedly. Sirius just pointed down at him.  
  
Remus looked down at himself. "Oh, Merlin," he said, frustratedly. He was sticky again.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn avoided him like the plague for the next week. The dreams were getting worse. Every time she'd fall asleep, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, feeling more turned on than she'd ever felt in her life. She had dark circles under her eyes from waking up in the middle of the night. It got so bad that she was afraid to doze off in class for fear of moaning his name or something.  
  
Once, Lily had awoken her in the middle of the night to tell her that she was groaning or something. Rozlyn had turned bright red. In that dream, Remus had been doing some particularly naughty things to her.  
  
Because of her lack of sleep, she had somewhat of a short temper, and her roommates, whom already weren't talking to her, were usually the ones on the receiving side of her outbursts. Her grades were falling, and her teachers weren't exactly happy with her performances in classes lately.  
  
And to top it all off, she still hadn't told her parents anything about the "other her," so when she got a letter from her parents asking how she was because Professor Sprout was apparently worried about her, she'd freaked out and hadn't even bothered replying, which only caused them to worry, too, and to send more owls.  
  
Lynda had run into one of those owls and showed everyone in their dorm which only added to the stress because now, instead of not talking to her, they had decided to constantly check on her, and they were taking turns reporting to her parents about her behavior. She had yelled at them about that one day, and Evelyn told her it was all Lily's idea, so naturally, she had yelled at Lily about meddling in her business. And now, no one was talking to her again. Which suited her just fine.  
  
She walked to class slowly. She had Arithmancy next where she sat next to Remus. She felt like kicking herself. Why, oh why had she chosen to sit next to him the first time she had that class? No one had said those were the "assigned" seats for the rest of the year! They could at least have warned the students, or something.  
  
"Hey, dolt! Get out of my way!" a nasty voice said. Rozlyn spun around and stared at Severus Snape.  
  
"I am not a dolt," she said in a low voice. "If you don't want me to hex you right here, right now, I suggest that you be the one to get out of my way."  
  
His eyes widened, and to her surprise, he actually moved out of her way.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
The dreams were getting worse. He was seriously suffering from lack of sleep. He could barely move from class to class. He was fighting sleep, and that made him even more tired. He was tired of everything. He was tired of cleaning his sheets every morning, he was tired of making up excuses for not turning in his homework, he was tired of trying to pretend like nothing was wrong.  
  
And he was tired of avoiding her.  
  
He entered Arithmancy a few minutes late to find her asleep at their table. The teacher glared at him, but he didn't even notice. He sat down and gazed at her face. She had the most interesting expression on her face while she slept.  
  
She looked completely vulnerable. She was biting her lip and smiling a bit. He let a small smile grace his own features. He wondered vaguely what she was dreaming about.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," she whispered. "Rem - do that again." She shifted slightly.  
  
Remus' eyes widened. She couldn't be having the same dreams as him, could she? It just wasn't possible. Girls didn't have those kinds of dreams, did they?  
  
He hesitated, then touched her lightly on the arm. She opened her eyes abruptly, and stared at him for a moment. He froze. Then, she stared at his hand still resting on her arm. Remus' face flushed and he pulled it back. "Sorry," he said softly and looked away, momentarily forgetting about dreams.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He entered her, pumping in and out almost mechanically. He felt her moving to the rhythm under him and she closed her eyes, gasping every time he entered her.  
  
"More . . . more," she said, gripping his shoulders.  
  
"Open your eyes," he replied. "Look at me. Eyes on me." She complied to his wish and opened her eyes. Neither of them blinked as he continuously pumped into her. Both of them were sweat slicked, but neither of them wanted to stop.  
  
"Keep . . . going," she breathed, gripping his shoulders harder. "Faster . . . harder. . ."  
  
"As you wish," Remus obeyed.  
  
~_~  
  
Remus opened his eyes. It couldn't get any worse. He was utterly exhausted. He couldn't continue like this. Something had to give. He sighed as he performed the cleaning charm on himself and the couch he was laying on. He had decided to start sleeping in the common room ever since James had woken him one night because he was moaning in his sleep.  
  
The full moon was close. Just one more week and he would be alone in that shack . . . alone with her. Again.  
  
"Rozlyn . . ." he said softly, immediately feeling himself grow hard at the mere mention of her name.  
  
He swallowed. He had to do something. He couldn't just . . . He took a deep breath and moved his hand slowly under his robes. This was insane. This went against all of his morals. He touched himself and swallowed again.  
  
Maybe if he closed his eyes . . . "Rozlyn . . ." he whispered. He stroked himself. 'Yeah, that feels good,' he thought. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that she was there . . . with him . . . touching him in places . . . making him feel like this . . . He stroked himself more intensely. "Rozlyn," he whispered again. Now he was rocking to the motion his hand created. "Mmm, Rozlyn . . ."  
  
He rubbed more vigorously, and then . . . and then . . . almost . . . it was almost here . . . he could feel it coming . . . He came all over his robes, and the couch. Again.  
  
'Did I just . . . do that to myself?' he asked himself. He felt sick. The smell of his own cum was making him sick. He was perverted. He was a sick and perverted person. He closed his eyes after he performed the cleaning charm.  
  
'Rozlyn, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?'  
  
^_~  
  
Well . . . that was new. I've never written anything quite like it before. But enough critique on myself. It's your turn to critique. What did you think? Please review.  
  
Ariana S. 


	13. Control

Disclaimer: I know I haven't been writing these and I know that I should at least say that this goes for ALL THE CHAPTERS, so I will say that. Just not now - lol.  
  
A/N: I think people are starting to get a little annoyed by the fact that I keep updating this story and not "Something Like Deception". The thing is, I'm not feeling the other story like I should. I'm not even sure if I'll finish it. I know people like it, and I like the idea, but I don't like the way it's going. It has no vibe, no rhythm, no depth. Maybe I'll take it off . . . Besides I have a brand new idea for a James/Lily fic!  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Control  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"Why don't you just go get a Dreamless Potion from Madam Pomphrey?" James suggested after Remus had finally decided to inform them of his . . . problem.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why would you even want a dreamless potion? It's obvious what the dreams are telling you! Your subconscious is screaming for, sex, sex, sex, and I personally agree with it. You've been inactive too long, Moony. Just go shag the girl!"  
  
"No!" Remus replied, horrified. "I can't just . . . do that to her!"  
  
"Sure, you can," Sirius said, encouragingly. "Do it when no one else is around. Take her in an empty corridor. And you'd be doing it with her, not to her."  
  
Remus stared at him, disbelievingly. James was trying not to laugh.  
  
Sirius smiled, completely oblivious to his friends' reactions. "Oh, and don't worry about explaining, mate! You can do that afterwards. Who knows? She might enjoy it so much that she won't ask for an explanation. And if she does, and if you can't think of one, then I suppose you could always run away while she's putting her clothes back on."  
  
By this time, James had given up trying not to laugh, and Remus was completely beyond disbelief. He was shocked and downright appalled.  
  
"Sirius!" he exclaimed. "I sincerely hope you've never done anything like that to anyone!"  
  
Sirius suddenly became very busy examining his left hand, causing James to break out in giggles all over again. Remus ran a hand through his hair, exasperatedly.  
  
"I think I'll just go for the dreamless sleep option," he said, shaking his head. "Honestly, Padfoot, I've no idea what girls see in you. And frankly, I'm glad they don't see it in me."  
  
(A/N: does anyone besides me realize that "option" would be "potion" if you reversed the "o" and the "p"? I just discovered this! - lol)  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
"Jenkins!" Rozlyn stopped in the middle of the hall and turned. Lily Evans was running after her. Rozlyn sighed.  
  
"Yes?" she said, tightly. She really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.  
  
Lily crossed her arms. "Enough of this. I want to know what's going on with you, lately."  
  
Rozlyn stared at her. "What are you, my mother? Please, just leave me - "  
  
"No!" Lily exclaimed. "No! Don't you understand, Rozlyn? We've been friends since first year! A stupid little misunderstanding is no reason to stop that friendship. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I pushed it before. I do want to be your friend. I do want to understand you! It's just, I was jealous at the time, I guess."  
  
"Jealous?" Rozlyn raised her eyebrows. "Jealous!?"  
  
"Yes," Lily mumbled. "You . . . It's just I'm a good girl, you know? Goodgirl Evans? I've never done anything too . . . rowdy or whatnot, and then, there's you. You, who is known even more as a goodgirl than I am, and then, I see you, and you have this . . . thing with the Marauders, of all people! And they're the worst boys in the school! But, they're adventurous and smart and . . . Oh, I dunno! It's a stupid thing to be jealous of, isn't it?"  
  
Rozlyn glared at her. "You stupid, stupid girl!"  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock. "Ex-excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me!" Rozlyn cried. "Do you have any idea what you just confessed to being jealous of!? You're a stupid, stupid girl!"  
  
Lily's eyes flashed in anger. "Maybe I would know if you'd just tell me!" Lily screamed. "Why do you have to hide something from me!? Do you know how hurt I've been!?"  
  
Rozlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Tell me, which one of your crackpot roommates put you up to this? Whoever it was seriously needs to learn some new lines. I mean, come on, do you think I actually give a damn about how hurt you've been? What about me, Lily? What about how I feel? I've been shunted to the side because of your stupidness! My roommates have all jumped to your side! They've all decided to pretend that I don't exist!"  
  
"I can't believe how selfish you're being!" Lily snapped. "Here I come to apologize to you and you can't even say you're sorry!"  
  
"SORRY! SORRY!? I AM SORRY, LILY! I'm sorry I can't tell you every single solitary secret of my mind! I'm sorry some things have to remain private! I'm sorry I ever came to this stupid school in the first place! I'm sorry I ever met you! I'm sorry I ever met him! I'm sorry I'm a witch! I'm sorry for existing!" Rozlyn screamed. Tears were streaming down her face now. Lily wasn't speaking. She appeared stunned.  
  
Rozlyn was breathing heavily by now. She barely noticed the tears as she spun around and started toward the hospital wing.  
  
"Do you know what people are saying?" Lily's soft voice stopped her. "They're saying that you two - you and Remus - are sleeping together. Every night. They say that's why you're both so tired in class everyday. I didn't want to believe it, but . . . the more I keep denying it, the more I start to realize that it could be true. I think you need help, Jenkins. Serious help."  
  
Rozlyn started walking again, her face reddening. She hoped Lily couldn't see the fact that she was blushing, or she might mistake her idea for the truth. 'Actually,' Rozlyn thought, blushing even more. 'It really isn't all that far from the truth.'  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus took a deep breath, preparing to enter the hospital wing. "Remus! What brings you here? It's a little over a week before your next transformation," Madam Pomphrey said, anxiously, as soon as he had stepped into her line of vision.  
  
Remus stared at her. It had never occurred to him that he'd have to tell her the reason for his wanting a dreamless potion. "I-I-I-" he stammered. 'How does she expect me to talk when she's looking at me?' he thought, getting embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Severus Snape. "Madam Pomph-" he stopped when he spotted Remus, and then he started smirking. "Why, hello, Mr. Lupin. Is everything alright?"  
  
Remus fought the urge to scream. He couldn't very well tell the nurse now about his problem. He bit back a sarcastic reply, and instead returned a forced smile. "Just fine, Sniv-Severus," he said. He turned his attention towards the nurse. "I just stopped by to say hel-" He suddenly stopped speaking and turned as white as a ghost.  
  
Rozlyn was in the doorway.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She stopped and stared at the scene before her in shock. 'What is he doing here?' she asked quietly. 'Why does he have to be here?' And, oh Merlin, was that Severus!?  
  
"Miss Jenkins?" Madam Pomphrey's voice seemed to come from far away. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rozlyn tried to focus on her . . . but she couldn't. Remus was staring . . . his gaze drilled into her. Her breathing started to pick up as well as her heart rate. Suddenly her mind was filled with all sorts of images . . . images of her doing things with him, to him . . . naughty things . . . naughty things that a part of her enjoyed . . . 'NO!' she thought, frantically. She shut her eyes, trying to erase it - trying to make it disappear.  
  
"Miss Jenkins?" So far away. The voice was so far away. The darkness was creeping up. It was clouding her vision. It was consuming her. It was going to . . .  
  
"NO!" she heard a voice cry, but the voice . . . it was so distant . . . The room swayed. She couldn't grasp anything. She was weak, so very weak - weak . . . and tired . . .  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus was across the room before his mind could fully comprehend what was happening. He caught Rozlyn before she hit the ground.  
  
Madam Pomphrey immediately jumped to action. "Remus, carry her to that bed over there. Please, get out of the way, Severus. Hurry, Remus!"  
  
Remus carried her across the room as quickly as possible. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked, fighting down a wave of nausea. He suddenly felt weak, so very weak . . . He fought it as best he could and focused on Madam Pomphrey.  
  
"I don't know," Madam Pomphrey said. She drew her hand from her pocket. "Ennervate!" she said, waving it over Rozlyn's body. Her eyes didn't even flutter.  
  
Remus felt fear creeping throughout his body. He stared unblinkingly at her seemingly lifeless body.  
  
"I'd say, the child is exhausted," a soft voice said from behind him. Remus didn't even have the energy to be surprised. He turned to see Professor Dumbledore with a grim expression on his face. "I'm glad one of her classmates was concerned enough to inform me." Hovering behind Professor Dumbledore was Lily Evans. Remus nodded to her and Lily scowled at him.  
  
"Poppy, go right ahead and work your magic," Professor Dumbledore said. "Miss Evans, thank you for your help, but now you and Mr. Snape need to be getting back to your common rooms."  
  
"But, sir! What about Remus?" Lily said, turning around. "Doesn't he need to leave, too?"  
  
"I need to have a chat with Remus," Professor Dumbledore said, much to the disappointment of Lily. She scowled at Remus one more time before she exited.  
  
Right away, Dumbledore sealed the room, so no one outside could hear what was being said inside. "Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid I've made a grave mistake," Dumbledore said, finally turning to him.  
  
The blood rushed in Remus' ears. So, everyone had been right. Coming to Hogwarts was a mistake. There was no place in society for someone like him - a werewolf. He just never thought it was come from the mouth of Dumbledore, himself. "I-I understand, sir," he whispered, staring at the ground. Tears ran silently down his face. After all these years, there would be no more Hogwarts.  
  
He suddenly thought of something and stared back up at the Professor. "B- but, what's going to happen to her? It's not her fault, Professor! Honest, it isn't! You can expel me, but don't expel her, too."  
  
"Expel you?" Professor Dumbledore looked surprised. "My dear boy, I think you have the wrong idea. I merely wish to separate you, not expel you."  
  
"Separate?" Remus asked, slowly. "What - what do you mean?"  
  
"Surely this school is big enough for the both of you," Professor Dumbledore said. "We'll just have to switch a few of your classes around. Maybe switch one of you to another house. No, that wouldn't work . . ."  
  
Remus looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Sir? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked surprised again, then he smiled. "Mr. Lupin, I'd highly advise you to read up on werewolf mating."  
  
^_~  
  
That was hilarious, was it not? I loved the way I ended that. Okay, next chapter, we all figure out what exactly has been going on between our two little werewolves. I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THAT CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I'm writing this thing. I don't own harry potter and that goes for ALL the chapters, so don't expect to see this again. There. I wrote it. Happy? Good. Me too.  
  
Ariana S. 


	14. Desperation

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've been so busy, tho. I'd almost completely forgotten about this whole site, and then Titou Moony emailed me, and was like, "hey, where's the rest of your story?" and then I remembered! And then blueberry300 was like, "are you ever gonna update or just leave us hanging?" so I finally decided to update. You have those two lovely reviewers to thank! And another special thanx to Titou Moony for putting my story up on this site in French! So cool! And now, the one you've all been waiting for! (I understand if you have to go back and read the previous chapter first, so you can remember where we are.)  
  
Chapter Fourteen – Desperation  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She woke up and immediately figured out where she was. In the hospital wing, courtesy of a Miss Lily Evans. Rozlyn sighed. So maybe Lily really did care. So what? She deserved to be yelled at for meddling in someone else's business, didn't she?  
  
'But Rozlyn, isn't that what a concerned friend would do?' her mind argued with her. Rozlyn sighed again.  
  
"So, you're awake," Madam Pomphrey said, snatching Rozlyn's bedcurtains away. Her unblinking eyes peered in and stared at Rozlyn, but the woman didn't come close. It was almost as if . . . she was afraid.  
  
Rozlyn nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Where's . . . ?" her question trailed off. She didn't want to think about him right now, but her mind wasn't responding to her desire.  
  
"Don't worry about Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomphrey said, quickly. "Get up, and come with me. We need to get you to – "  
  
"Couldn't you just tell me where he - ?" Rozlyn interrupted.  
  
"You've been asleep for a while," Madam Pomphrey cut her off. "It's full moon."  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He followed a swift moving Dumbledore down to the Shrieking Shack. "Professor? I know you said you'd inform me when, um, Rozlyn woke up, but - ?"  
  
"To my knowledge, she hasn't awoken yet," the professor said, casting a quick glance up towards the sky.  
  
"But, sir, tonight's full moon. I-I tried sleeping through it once and – "  
  
"Mr. Lupin, please don't worry about it," Dumbledore replied. He came to a halt in front of the massive tree, and pointed his wand at it, then whispered some little spell. The tree abruptly stopped moving.  
  
Remus figured he had used some sort of force involved spell to apply pressure to the knot. The whole opened up and Remus turned to the Professor. "S-Sir? I know I shouldn't ask, but is she coming down here? For tonight?"  
  
"No," the professor said, sighing. "And I'm afraid I can't tell you her whereabouts for obvious reasons. I trust you've discovered the next step in werewolf mating?"  
  
Remus turned bright red as he suddenly remembered exactly what the next step was. He forced himself to nod.  
  
Of course. It all made sense. They had to be separated.  
  
The next step to werewolf mating was . . . werewolf sex.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
"Where are we going?" Rozlyn asked a harassed looking Madam Pomphrey. The nurse kept glaring at the portraits on either side of the hall the two walked down.  
  
"Stand here," the nurse said, turning a corner and stopping abruptly. She had completely ignored Rozlyn's question.  
  
"Ma'am?" Rozlyn whispered, as the woman started walking around a corner and back again. It was a corner where Rozlyn had often thought it would be nice to hang a picture. It was so bare after all.  
  
"Quiet!" Pomphrey snapped. Rozlyn shrank back, and Pomphrey restarted her pacing. Rozlyn was beginning to think she was nutters, and was debating whether to call for help or not, when a door suddenly appeared on that bare corner. Rozlyn jumped back and stared in shock.  
  
"Wh-where did that come from?" she questioned.  
  
"Never you mind," the nurse said, looking pleased. "Alright, go right on in. You'll be transforming here. It's soundproof and locks from the outside, so I'll come let you out in the morning."  
  
"B-but, I-I thought . . . what about the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
Madam Pomphrey seemed to stiffen, and for a moment she didn't answer. Then she said, "There are circumstances preventing anyone from entering the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"So where is Re - ?"  
  
"Miss Jenkins, it really is none of your concern," the nurse said sternly. She ushered Rozlyn into the room. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
The wolf paced around in a state of agitation. It was searching for something. But everything was right here – in front of him. So what was he missing? The fact that he didn't know made him upset.  
  
The wolf howled and started to smash things. 'Where is it? Where is it?' he thought frantically.  
  
He suddenly caught wind of another scent – another wolf's scent. His nose flared angrily. So there had been another wolf in here? In his domain? He wouldn't stand for it. A whole new wave of anger washed over him. Who was it? Who was this beast that messed around in his –  
  
The wolf suddenly stopped. 'My mate.'  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
The transformation went horribly. It hurt, of course, but what hurt more was the fact that a certain Lupin was nowhere in the vicinity.  
  
Rozlyn's screams of pain turned into screams of sorrow. 'Where was he?' the werewolf in her thought. Her mind wasn't completely taken over yet. The little part that was human kept going, 'Where's Remus? Where's Remus?'  
  
'Remus, I need you,' she thought as the last thoughts of humanity faded away.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
The wolf slammed himself against the door inside of the Whomping Willow. They had taken his mate. He was going to take her back. He bit and scratched up the door something horrible.  
  
He needed to get to her. He could almost hear her calling out for him . . . calling out for him to come to her . . . He slammed the door again.  
  
He smelled blood. But there was no time for that. He had to . . . get to her.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
The wolf scratched at the wooden door to her prison. Why were they doing this to her? Why wouldn't they let her go? Evil two-leggers kept her in here. They kept her away from him.  
  
She needed to be with him. Why couldn't they see that? Why couldn't they let her go?  
  
She scratched at bit at the door even more frantically. She had to get free. She had to get loose. She had to get to him.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He could smell it. He could smell the fresh air. There was a hole. He sensed movement. A loud thwacking noise was heard. It vibrated the ground.  
  
The hole was bigger now. He could fit his head through. He wasn't that big of a wolf. If he could only . . . just a little . . . more there . . . and then . . .  
  
He was out.  
  
He was free.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
This door was breakable. This door had to be breakable. It was wooden. She could tear through a wooden door, couldn't she?  
  
Of course she could. She was a werewolf.  
  
She slammed her body against the door, feeling it give a little underneath her weight. She repeatedly slammed her body against it. Never mind that she was tiring herself out. That didn't matter.  
  
She had to get to him. Had to.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He was almost there. To her. He could almost smell her sweet scent. Almost.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She lay panting in the hallway outside of her prison. She was out. She had done it. She rolled over and pulled herself to her feet with exhausting difficulty.  
  
And then she started to move towards the front doors of the castle. She picked up a human's scent. A human . . . that she knew. This human had been here earlier. This human had taken the same path that she was now taking.  
  
And this human had the scent of her mate.  
  
She started to run faster. There were huge doors in front of her. Huge doors. She leapt upon them with all her might and they opened for her.  
  
That's when she spotted him.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He saw her. He picked up her scent long before he saw her, so he knew she was coming, but that didn't stop him from running to her joyously.  
  
Those two-leggers thinking they could stop them from being together.  
  
When it's meant to be.  
  
He tackled her to the ground. He'd show them. He'd show those two-leggers.  
  
This was HIS mate.  
  
'My mate,' his mind echoed. And underneath him, his mate agreed.  
  
^_~  
  
Are you happy now? Is everyone happy now? I finally updated. YAY! You should all be cheering, but for some reason I can't hear you. Guess I'll have to settle for your reviews, then.  
  
Ariana S. 


	15. Discomfort

A/N: I put one of these up every chapter, don't I? Well, I guess I have a lot of things to say like THANX FOR READING! This story is coming to a close soon, and I've got a vague idea of how I should wrap it all up . . . I just need to get it straightened out in my head the right way. (or . . . the left way?) not sure. lol. Also, I'm gonna try to start updating once every weekend, since I have no time on the weekdays. Now, get to reading!  
  
Chapter Fifteen – Discomfort  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He groaned. Every muscle in his body was sore. And the ground he was laying on didn't much help especially with the pressure on top of him – 'Wait . . . ground . . .?' He opened his eyes in confusion. And felt everything fall apart.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn was extremely comfortable. She hadn't felt this comfortable in years, including the time where her mom had bought her these new pajamas and – Rozlyn felt a shiver run across her. Then, her pillow on her bed shifted underneath her.  
  
Wait . . . pillow? 'Last night was a full moon, wasn't it? Unless I slept for a few extra days . . .' she thought. Slowly, she opened her eyes, expecting to see Madam Pomphrey's worried shadow silhouetted across the white covers of one of the hospital wing beds.  
  
But what she saw instead was much, much worse.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
He sat in a chair in the corner of the hospital wing trying to ignore the sounds of Rozlyn's muffled crying from behind a curtain. Never in his life did he feel as bad as he felt during that moment. Not even when he transformed did he feel this much pain. It was worse than physical. It was emotional. Save for the bruises on his ribs and scratches all over various other parts of his body.  
  
It was mystery to how he got out of the Whomping Willow last night, but he figured the bruises had a lot to do with it. Every time he breathed, pain shot up through his ribcage and spread to other points on his body.  
  
He supposed that his pain was nothing compared to what Rozlyn was feeling. If the position they woke up in this morning suggested anything, it was the fact that they had most likely had sex. Werewolf sex. Remus shuddered at the thought. For once, he was glad that he couldn't remember a thing during his time as a wolf.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn let out another shuddering breath. She squeezed her legs shut on the bed. She had promised her mother . . . and her father . . . and herself that she would never, ever have sex before marriage. Never.  
  
And look at her now. If the pain between her legs – and all over the rest of her body – were any indication at all, she was no longer a virgin. And the worst part of it was that she couldn't remember anything.  
  
And her parents . . . what would they say now? She hadn't even told them she was a werewolf, yet. Now, she might even be – she trembled – a pregnant werewolf.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"Poppy, you should have alerted me immediately!"  
  
"Headmaster, I've handled it. I've been trained to handle problems like this. The students are all cleaned up and they're fine. Honestly, you shouldn't make so much of a fuss – "  
  
From behind his own curtain, Remus heard Dumbledore give a sigh. "Poppy, I'm not saying you're incapable, but . . . these students, their situation . . . it can't be changed with a wave of a wand. No matter how skilled the waver of that wand might be."  
  
"I know. And they are students. The added stress of this . . . situation might bring them over the edge. I understand that you have to speak to them about the seriousness of it all, but . . . can't it wait until later? Tomorrow, perhaps? They've been tired for so long, Headmaster . . . They need their rest," Madam Pomphrey said gently.  
  
There was a long silence, in which Remus tried to regulate his breathing so it sounded like he was asleep. Then the Professor spoke again. "All right, but I want them escorted to my office first thing in the morning."  
  
'Escorted,' Remus repeated in his mind. 'Of course, because they don't trust you alone with Rozlyn.' He didn't blame them. He didn't trust himself alone with Rozlyn.  
  
Speaking of Rozlyn, her sobbing had quieted down and Remus was sure that she was asleep now. He could hear her breathing – it was steady, like her heartbeat. Her heartbeat . . .  
  
Almost as if in a trance, he slid out of bed and pulled back his curtain quietly. Madam Pomphrey was nowhere in sight, and Rozlyn's curtains were pulled around her bed. Heart pounding he padded over on bare feet and pulled her curtains back slowly.  
  
His heart constricted at the sight of her. Her face was angelic, and her lips were slightly parted. What he wouldn't give to – 'No!' he shook his head firmly. 'No, Remus! That's what got you in trouble before, remember?'  
  
However, his body ignored his mind, and stepped closer to the girl lying on the bed. He shivered. She was so beautiful, and he had corrupted her. That's what he had done. He had corrupted her, and stolen her innocence.  
  
He had turned her into a werewolf – a monster. Like him.  
  
All common sense told him to leave her alone . . . to let her lie . . . to let her live.  
  
But he couldn't. Remus lightly skimmed his bruised hand over her cheek. He couldn't just walk away now. He was in this too deep. He was in love with her.  
  
And it scared him.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Rozlyn awoke to the sound of deep breathing. She opened her eyes slowly, momentarily afraid. 'Where will I wake up this time, I wonder?' she thought, bitterly.  
  
"You're awake," a soft, and all-too-familiar voice said off to her right.  
  
Rozlyn turned to face a teary-eyed Lily Evans.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" the girl said, letting the tears escape. "Why didn't you tell me, Rozlyn? I would have understood! I'm your friend!"  
  
Before Rozlyn even had time to register what had just happened, Lily leaned over and wrapped her in a much-needed hug. And for a while, they stayed that way.  
  
*_*  
  
"It's fate," Lily said, as soon as Rozlyn was finished telling her everything.  
  
"What?" That was not the reaction she had been expecting.  
  
"Don't you see it? It's fate," Lily said, sighing.  
  
When she didn't elaborate, Rozlyn crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Explain. Please."  
  
Lily gave her an odd look. "Well, you had a crush on him before all this, right?" Rozlyn nodded, blushing. "See? And you run away from that when everyone finds out. Only, in an ironic twist, you run straight to the source of your problem, and he puts a curse on you - a curse that ensures that the both of your lives will entwine for the rest of eternity. It's so romantic."  
  
Rozlyn stared at her in disbelief. She was temporarily speechless. "You think this is romantic?" she croaked when she found her voice. "You think this is romantic?"  
  
"Of course!" Lily said.  
  
Rozlyn was about to reply when a loud voice interrupted her. "Where's Remus? I swear, if that – she-wolf – has done anything to him - !"  
  
"James, calm down!" Sirius said.  
  
Lily suddenly jumped up and snatched Rozlyn's curtains open, revealing herself and Rozlyn to the two boys. They visibly paled at the sight of her.  
  
"Evans . . . Nice day, today, huh?" James said, stupidly, one hand immediately going to his hair. Sirius didn't say a word.  
  
Lily's eyes flashed. "It would be a lot nicer if you didn't exist, Potter!" the angry witch spat. "For you information, your friend, Remus, is sleeping. Or he was sleeping. You've probably woken him up with all the commotion you made! And what was that you were saying about Rozlyn?"  
  
"I-I wasn't – "  
  
"You were, Potter! Don't lie!" Lily interrupted. "And you should know better! What would Remus say if he heard you calling Rozlyn a she-wolf? Just because he's not the only werewolf in this school anymore – "  
  
"He's awake," Rozlyn whispered, and the whole room went silent.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Remus had a massive headache. He pulled the curtain on his bed back and entered the room to find his two friends standing at a face-off against Lily Evans and Rozlyn. Rozlyn . . .  
  
He willed himself not to look anywhere in her direction. "Hey, guys," he said, softly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Remus, have you been here asleep the whole time?" James asked. "Why didn't you come up to the dorm?"  
  
"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Sirius asked, pointed to a huge bruise on Remus's arm.  
  
Remus tried unsuccessfully to hide the arm behind his back. "It's nothing big," he said, quietly.  
  
"The hell it isn't! Remus, you've never had a bruise that big before!" James exclaimed.  
  
"It's just a bruise!" Remus snapped. "It doesn't hurt, so quit making a big deal out of it."  
  
Everyone went silent, and Remus sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . tired, I guess."  
  
"Busy night?" Sirius said, sympathetically.  
  
"I wouldn't know, seeing as how I never remember," Remus whispered. He stared at the floor, willing himself to not look at Rozlyn.  
  
"Oh . . . right," Sirius said, uncomfortably.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as everyone tried not to look at everyone else. As far as he knew, no one knew about the werewolves' night, except the werewolves. And the werewolf in Remus's mind was keeping it to himself.  
  
"Well, um . . . I suppose we better be going," James said, breaking the silence. He glanced at Sirius, then at Lily, and then to Remus. "Remus, we'll see you later, eh?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Remus nodded. "Later."  
  
"Bye," Sirius said and headed out of the door.  
  
Remus watched Lily glance from Rozlyn to him, and then back to Rozlyn again. "So, I'll be leaving, too, then, shall I?" she said. "Are you okay with that?" Remus felt a little hurt. It was obvious that Lily was really asking, "Are you going to be okay with Remus, alone?"  
  
Rozlyn nodded. "That's fine," she replied, her voice nothing but a whisper.  
  
"Okay, then . . . bye," Lily said, backing out of the door.  
  
And then there were two.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She refused to speak first. She wouldn't do it. No one could make her talk to him first. He was the guy. He was the one who was supposed to break the silence the same way James had broken the silence earlier.  
  
But Remus was nothing like James. Remus didn't say a word.  
  
Rozlyn took a deep breath and turned to him. For the first time in while, she lifted her eyes to meet his. He was gazing back at her with an expression she couldn't name. It took her breath away. She forced herself not to look away.  
  
"W-We need to talk," she said, softly.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, we do."  
  
And before Rozlyn could comprehend what was happening, Remus had gathered her up in his arms, and was kissing her with a surge of electricity so powerful that it would have lit up every house in England.  
  
So they never got around to talking.  
  
^_~  
  
How was it? How was it? I loved the ending of this chapter! I was waiting for a chapter that I could write this ending into, but this was the only one that it seemed to fit. And fit it did! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, YOU!  
  
Ariana S. 


	16. Numb

A/N: YAY! I UPDATED "Something Like Deception"! THREE CHEERS FOR ME! YAY! Oh, and check out my newest story. It's called, "The Beautiful Ones," and it features on Petunia's childhood. It's really sad, actually, but it'll get better as the story progresses. This chapter is kinda based loosely on the idea of Linkin Park's song, "Numb." I don't own that either, by the way, in case anyone was wondering. (  
  
Chapter Sixteen – Numb  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She was crushed against his body. He was squeezing her so tight up against him. Indeed, the force he was using might well have broken an ordinary person's back, but Rozlyn was no longer an ordinary person. She was just like him.  
  
His lips captured hers in a rapturous kiss, full of heart-throbbing passion. She could hear his accelerating heartbeat, along with hers. They were beating together . . . they're heartbeats were intertwining, becoming one . . . Rozlyn had never felt this good.  
  
A warm flood of happiness washed over her. She never wanted it to end. Never. This was where she belonged. Right here . . . in her werewolf's arms. Right here. Forever.  
  
As it was, neither of them noticed Madam Pomphrey standing in the doorway, watching them. And crying.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
They were headed up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Remus was first, then Madam Pomphrey, and then Rozlyn. Remus wasn't stupid. She was "separating" them. He sighed, leading the way.  
  
He wondered what would happen. More than that, he wondered how Rozlyn was feeling right now. Embarrassed? He bet. Regretful? He hoped not. He wished he could comfort her.  
  
More than ever, right now, he wished he could just hold her in his arms.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
Unknown to Remus, Rozlyn was feeling anything, but regret. She was scared more than anything else. She had a bad feeling about Dumbledore's office. What would he say to them? Would he separate them for good this time?  
  
What scared her the most was the expression on Madam Pomphrey's face. She had never seen the nurse cry during her entire time at Hogwarts. She had never heard tell of the nurse crying, either. Yet, here she was trying to stop the tears from flowing.  
  
The nurse walked in front of them and quietly mumbled the password to the gargoyle poised at the entrance of the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle leapt aside, and Madam Pomphrey stood back, waiting for Remus and Rozlyn to go up first. Remus stood back as well, staring at the ground. Rozlyn would have smiled, had the situation been less serious. Even now, Remus was the perfect gentleman.  
  
She led the way up the stairs, painfully aware of the way Remus's eyes were boring into her back. She was concentrating so hard on not paying attention to Remus, less she be distracted, that when the first waft of scent coming from Dumbledore's office hit her nose, she stopped in shock, causing Remus to run into her, and causing Madam Pomphrey to run into him.  
  
Rozlyn's eyes opened wide in fear. "No!" she whispered. "NO! It can't be! It's not true! I won't allow this to be true!"  
  
"Rozlyn?" Remus's usually comforting voice was full of fear. He was afraid for her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"You didn't tell me," she said, softly, turning to face Madam Pomphrey, who was now openly weeping. "You didn't say a word! You knew! You knew and you didn't say anything!"  
  
"Ch-Child, it's for y-your own g-good!" the nurse sobbed.  
  
"What is it!? What's going on!?" Remus exclaimed. Rozlyn's face was tear- streaked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"M-My parents," she whispered. "They're here."  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
Her eyes were dead, hollow, as she stared at him from the tangle of her mother and father's arms. Because she knew. They both knew. There was no way they could continue their relationship now. It was over. It had been over from the moment Madam Pomphrey had burst into the hospital wing and caught them kissing on Remus's bed.  
  
"Tell me. What exactly has been happening these past few weeks, Rozlyn? Why haven't you been answering our letters? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Mrs. Jenkins cried.  
  
"What's been going on, Rozlyn? We send you away to school and you practically disappear. What is going on?" Mr. Jenkins said, anger and concern apparent in his voice.  
  
Rozlyn didn't answer. She just continued to stare at Remus, who, for the life of him, couldn't look away. It was like she had put a spell on him.  
  
"Rozlyn!" Mrs. Jenkins said. She grabbed her daughter's face and stared into her eyes. "What's wrong with you!? ROZLYN!"  
  
Rozlyn continued to stare at her with that blank stare.  
  
"Don't you hear your mother talking to you!? Answer her! Answer your mother!" her father yelled.  
  
And still, Rozlyn stared. She was so . . . so lifeless inside. So numb. Remus shivered. Why wasn't she saying anything? She was just staring.  
  
Mrs. Jenkins had given up and was just crying now. Mr. Jenkins was rubbing her back. They had both released Rozlyn, and she was just sitting on the floor in front of them, having slid out of the chair.  
  
Remus immediately went to her and gently pulled her up, putting all the spotlight on him. But at least she reacted to him. She wrapped her arms around him, too, and they both sat down like that, up against a wall in Dumbledore's circular office, her head resting against his chest.  
  
"If I may speak . . ." a soft voice said from the doorway. Everyone except Rozlyn turned toward the doorway to see Dumbledore standing there, the merry twinkle long gone from his eyes.  
  
"Professor! My baby! What happened to her!? What's wrong with her, Professor!?" Mrs. Jenkins wailed.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes slid along the wall until they met Remus's. Then, he sighed. "Ah, yes - an interesting and sad, sad tale that must be told quickly. If you'll excuse us, Madam Pomphrey."  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She couldn't feel anything, but Remus's arms around her. She couldn't see anything, but the darkness around her eyes, since she had them closed. She couldn't hear anything, but Remus's heartbeat next to her ear. For the moment, she felt completely safe.  
  
Then, in the very next instant, she was roughly torn away from him. She gasped as she felt someone lifting her up and away from him.  
  
"Never again!" she heard her mother's voice cry. "Never come near my daughter again!"  
  
That's when her world shattered into a million pieces. She heard screaming, vaguely aware that it was her own. She heard a huge crashing noise behind her. And then, someone screaming. "No! Give her back to me!" over and over again.  
  
Her blissful warmth was now bitter coldness. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
^_~  
  
To be torn away from the one you love is a terrible, terrible thing. So now, my kiddies, tell me . . . Is it better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all? Review please and tell me what you think.  
  
Ariana S. 


	17. Crying

Sue de Nime: THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME REMUS'S MIDDLE NAME! I WAS DYING TO KNOW! now that you mention it, I think I knew that already, tho. heehee  
  
A/N: ok, I tried to hold off until next weekend, like I said I was going to, but I couldn't stay away. Plus, I've been getting reviews from people that seem a little, oh I dunno, upset, maybe? lol – I love my evil self.  
  
Chapter Seventeen – Crying  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"Sir, he hasn't stopped crying yet. It's been three nights."  
  
"Alas, he'll have to endure the emotional pain for awhile."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't, not unless we can change the past . . ."  
  
-Rozlyn's P.O.V.-  
  
"What's happening to her? What the hell is happening to her!?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said she needs time – "  
  
"She hasn't said a goddamn word for three days, Roland! When I was a girl, I was never this upset over a boy."  
  
"Rozlyn isn't you, Carla."  
  
"That's besides the point, Roland! She's not eating! I don't even think she's sleeping! Whenever, I go in her room to check on her, she just sits there staring at the wall. Normal children do not sit and stare at walls for hours on end – "  
  
"WELL, SHE'S NOT NORMAL ANYMORE! IS SHE, CARLA!?"  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
"Remus? Dear? You may go back to your dorm now, if you wish. I think you might feel better sleeping in your own bed," Madam Pomphrey said, tentatively. "You might want to clean up a little bit before you leave . . ."  
  
Wordlessly, Remus stood up and left the hospital wing, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks, or say anything to Madam Pomphrey. Really, what did he care if anyone saw him crying, now? What the bloody hell were they going to do? Hex him for shedding a few tears?  
  
Remus walked to the common room, barely noticing where he was going. He would've walked directly into the portrait had it not opened revealing a sad, looking Lily Evans. She saw him and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Remus – "she started to say, but he just walked past her.  
  
He entered the common room, and everyone went quiet. Remus ignored them all and continued up the stairs toward his dorm. No doubt they all knew that Rozlyn had left because of him.  
  
He pulled open the door to the Marauders dorm room and stepped inside, coming face-to-face with James and Sirius.  
  
"Moony . . ." James whispered, staring into Remus's eyes.  
  
Sirius looked up at the doorway and tried to smile, unsuccessfully. "We missed you, buddy," he said, obviously disturbed by Remus's blank face expression.  
  
Remus closed the door behind him, and sank onto the floor, leaning against it. He felt so drained, so devoid of life.  
  
And still the tears ran on.  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
She was empty. There were no bubbles. No clouds. It was just her, and she was alone. All alone and empty. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see. She was lifeless. A shell, an empty vessel of nothingness.  
  
She stared at the wall. It was just like her.  
  
Blank and staring, it was just like her.  
  
-Remus P.O.V.-  
  
They didn't know what to say to him. Remus understood. If they were in his predicament, he wouldn't know what to say to them, either. A knock sounded at the door, making him jump. After all, he was sitting right in front of it.  
  
He stood up and moved, motioning to James to get the door. Lily was on the other side. James got up and opened the door, sticking only his head out. "Evans. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to see how Remus is doing," she said softly. "Is he okay?"  
  
"What do you think?" James sighed.  
  
"Can I see him?" Lily asked.  
  
James was silent for a moment. "I don't think – "  
  
Lily suddenly pulled open the door, catching James off guard, so that he almost fell over. Then she sidestepped him and ran into Remus's arms. Remus was stunned.  
  
"Go ahead and cry," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "My mother once told me that crying is an emptying of all the pain in a soul. So if you have to cry, then go ahead and cry. It's okay."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other openmouthed, then stared at Lily, equal amounts of bewilderment on their faces.  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "I-I'm – "  
  
Lily suddenly squeezed him tighter. "And don't tell me you're okay! Because you're not, Remus, you're not!"  
  
"Lil – "  
  
"Shut up, Remus! Just cry already!" Lily practically demanded.  
  
He pulled her away from him and stared. Lily's eyes were red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Dammit! Why are you so stupid, Remus!?" she exclaimed. Her face was bright red. "Can't you cry for her!? Can't you even cry for her!? She's gone, you idiot! She's gone and she's not coming back! Why can't you just express your pain!? You stupid idiot! Why can't you express your - !?" She gave way to sobs and collapsed to the floor, her hands over her face. Her shoulders were shaking and she was mumbling. "Soul mates," she was saying. "You guys are soul mates."  
  
Suddenly, James swept across the room and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest. Sirius stood around uncomfortably, and Remus just stared.  
  
"You're right," he said softly.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him. He was standing in the doorway, where Lily had been a few seconds earlier.  
  
"I am an idiot," he whispered. "Because . . . because I love her . . . and I can't – I can't let her go like this."  
  
Without a warning, he darted forward, slid under James's bed, grabbed his friend's broomstick, then dashed out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" James shouted from his spot next to Lily on the floor.  
  
"Moony! Where are you going!?" Sirius said, jumping up and flinging himself into the hallway. "Where are you going!?" he repeated, a note of fear present in his voice.  
  
Remus stopped, one foot on the stairs. He turned back and smiled a very sad looking smile. "Tell Dumbledore . . . if he wants to expel me . . . he'll have to wait until I come back."  
  
"But where are you going!?" Sirius demanded again.  
  
Remus just smiled again. Then he disappeared down the stairs without a second glance.  
  
(A/N: come on. where do you think he's going?)  
  
-Rozlyn P.O.V.-  
  
"Rozlyn, we need to talk to you," her mother said, sitting at the edge of her bed.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just listen," her father said. He had one hand behind his back.  
  
Rozlyn stared at him, then at her mother. Her mother gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Honey, we know this has been a most painful ordeal for you," her mother began. "And we know there's nothing we can say that can make it better."  
  
"Your mother and I have been seriously worried about you. You may not think so, but we have, and we'd like to put that behind us. All of it. The worrying, the crying, the tears . . . We'd like to forget it. Forever."  
  
"And we'd like to believe that you wouldn't have any objections to forget about it, either," her mother said, softly. "Wouldn't you like that, honey? You could forget about fifth year, and everything that's happened to you."  
  
"You could forget about that boy," her father said, harshly. "You could forget all this pain . . . everything. Forget about it all. Forever."  
  
Rozlyn stared at them. What were they talking about? How could she forget everything? How could she just - ?  
  
That's when it hit her. Memory Charm. They were going to blast her with a memory charm. She wouldn't remember a thing . . . She wouldn't remember Remus John Lupin . . . or anything.  
  
She wouldn't remember her werewolf.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "NO!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father motion to her mother. Her mother suddenly grabbed the back of her arms and held them down. She tried to twist away, but her mother was no elderly woman.  
  
"Now, Roland!"  
  
"NO!" Rozlyn screamed. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! I WON'T FORGET! I'LL NEVER FORGET! I CAN'T!"  
  
"We're sorry, sweetheart," her father said, sadly. "We tried to make it your choice, but . . ." He shrugged, and raised his wand.  
  
"NO!"  
  
All of a sudden, there was a crash behind them. Rozlyn heard her mother scream. Her arms were released, and her father lowered his wand in shock.  
  
Rozlyn spun around and stared.  
  
Remus was on a broomstick, hovering outside her bedroom window.  
  
"Rozlyn! Come with me!" he cried, holding out a hand. "Come with me!"  
  
She really didn't need to be told twice. Heart hammering, she ran for the window.  
  
"No! Rozlyn, I forbid you to go! I forbid you to go with him!" her mother cried.  
  
Rozlyn hoisted herself out of the window. Remus pulled her onto the broomstick.  
  
"If you go, I disown you!" her father cried. "If you leave with him, you're no longer a Jenkins!"  
  
Rozlyn stared into the window. Her mother was on the ground, holding out a hand to her daughter. "Rozlyn . . . please . . ." she whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother . . . Father," Rozlyn whispered. "Goodbye."  
  
She grabbed her werewolf tightly around the waist and tried to drown out the sound of her mother's sobs as they flew away together, into the night.  
  
~Crying is an emptying of all the pain in a soul~  
  
^_~  
  
Oh, come on. Did you really think I'd keep them away from each other? Haha! Hey, I came up with that saying all by myself! I love it. "Crying is an emptying of all the pain in a soul." It's so poetic, and romantic, too, I think. Or maybe I'm just bragging. heehee. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF THIS!  
  
Ariana S. 


	18. Dancing

Disclaimer: you already know I don't own Harry potter, and now I'm saying that I don't own "Breathe" by: Faith Hill, either.

A/N: yes, I am going to do a songfic. gasp it's the first one I've ever done before, and if it was going to be one in this story, this is the chapter to do it in. It's such a perfect song, too! And this chapter is from both of their point of views, just so no one is confused, including me!

Chapter Eighteen – Dancing

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**Being with you gets me that way**

She hugged him tightly around the waist, and he seemed to lean back into her embrace, while fighting to keep control of the broom.

"Where are we - ?" she started to say, but he silenced her by turning around and kissing her gently on the lips.

"No words, my love," he said, softly. "No words."

He smiled at her. And suddenly she realized where they were going.

**I watch the sunlight dance across your face**

**And I've never been this swept away**

Hogwarts grounds came up fast. She was surprised. She hadn't realized how close she lived near it. Or perhaps it was his fault. She smiled. That was right. He had distracted her. But it was alright. It was a good kind of distraction.

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze**

**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**

They landed right in front of the huge, distorted-looking tree, and his expression was serious. He looked at her, as if to ask, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" In a way, it was sort of a point of no return. They had been in the tree before together, so it wasn't like it was the first time. Then again, their whole situation was different now. If they went into the tree this time . . . feeling the way they both felt . . . She took a deep breath and nodded. Like she had said before, she'd go anywhere with him.

There really was no turning back now.

**The whole world just fades away**

**The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart**

Heart pounding, he prodded the knot on the gnarly tree with a stick. It froze the same way his heart froze that time . . . when he discovered who he had bitten. He shuddered, willing his mind to forget. It wasn't over. It would never be over, but he could put the past behind him. After all, it all worked out for the best, didn't it? She was here with him now, wasn't she? That was all that mattered, right?

He chanced a glance at her, and found her staring back at him. She blushed and he smiled again.

Right.

**Cause I can feel you breathe**

**Just watching over me**

**And suddenly I'm melting into you**

He led the way into the hole in the tree, reaching behind him to grab her hand. He wouldn't leave her behind anymore. He opened the door of the Shrieking Shack and motioned her to go inside in front of him.

She was trembling, positively shaking. He noticed.

"Cold?" he whispered, looking up at her, a concerned look in his eyes . . .

She nodded and turned bright red, knowing the line that was to come next.

"I can warm you up," he said softly, bringing his face closer to hers.

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Baby all we need is just to be**

**Caught up in the touch**

He made circles with his tongue across her lip, teasing her, but never quite giving her what she wanted. He had been doing this forever it seemed like. She glared at him, and he grinned back at her. Surprising both of them, she suddenly plunged her own tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

It was all so painfully, painfully slow.

But now she was the one in control.

**Slow and steady rush**

**Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?**

Slow and steady . . . yeah. That was it. Or not. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her almost desperately. His mind told him to slow down, but his hormones were in overdrive. And besides, she seemed to have no problem with it . . .

But . . . it was her first time. And his first time. And he didn't want it to be sloppy and rushed. He was sure she didn't want it that way either.

He sighed, and pulled himself away from her. She gazed at him, her eyes practically forming little question marks in them.

"We shouldn't . . ." he said softly, and her face fell. It hurt him to see her like this, but . . .

"Why?" she whispered. "You want it, don't you?"

"Yes, but – " he turned bright red. Well, it really was no secret. "I do. But . . . well, do you want it?"

For a fraction of a second, she hesitated. It was a quick hesitation, but nonetheless noticeable. Then, she straightened up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes," she said, softly. "I do."

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just breathe**

Slowly, ever so slowly, he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Where there was a bed.

**In a way I know my heart is waking up**

**As all the walls come tumbling down**

**Closer than I've ever felt before**

Kissing her softly, he lay her down and leaned over her, placing his left hand on her waist. The other hand he used to hold himself up. He kissed her again, distracting her attention away from his left hand, which had removed itself from her waist and was now pulling lightly at her jumper.

Once she discovered what he was doing, it was literally only a matter of seconds before both of them had completely undressed the other.

**And I know, and you know**

**There's no need for words right now**

For a while, they both just stared at each other, forgetting their own absence of clothes. Yes, they simultaneously decided. Reality was much better than dreams.

**Cause I can feel you breathe**

**Just watching over me**

**And suddenly I'm melting into you**

He kissed her belly button, making her shiver. She was an absolute goddess, and her body . . . dreams really couldn't compare. This had to be heaven.

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Baby all we need is just to be**

**Caught up in the touch**

Skin sliding over the other's skin. Naked flesh burning with the heat of passion. Fiery kisses leaving a trail of warmth across the other's nude body. Balls of intensity building up in their stomach, only to explode and leave another wave of passion inside their bodies.

**Slow and steady rush**

**Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?**

She could feel him pounding in the side of her thigh. She was positively throbbing now. Who knew something like this could feel so . . . There were no words to describe it. Well, no words left, anyway. Her mind had pretty much summed up all of the pleasure she was feeling and already put words to it.

And then, the things that she couldn't describe with words . . . those were the things that didn't need to be described. They just were.

It was like her love for him, and his for her. It just was.

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just breathe**

He propped himself up, and positioned himself over her. "Are you . . . absolutely sure . . . ?" he asked, between shaky breaths.

Her breathing was as erratic as his was.

"Just . . . do it!" she demanded.

"I've heard . . . this hurts . . . the first time . . ." he said, looking nervous.

"Remus . . . John . . . Lupin . . . if you don't . . . put that thing . . . inside me . . . right now . . . I swear . . ." She was suddenly cut off as he did exactly what she ordered.

Her eyes shut tight as she tried to become accustomed to him. He stayed still while she fought the urge to cry.

After about a minute, the pain seemed to fully subside.

He stared at her, worry evident on his face. She smiled. "I'm okay, now. I'll be okay, now."

He smiled back, and they began to move together.

**Caught up in the touch**

**Slow and steady rush**

**Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?**

They were dancing. Dancing in that way that only two people like them could dance. Two werewolves, they were, wrapped up in the sweaty, intense, passionate dance of lust . . . and love.

**I can feel you breathe**

**Just breathe**

Whoever said, "Life is a game," was wrong. Life isn't a game. It's a dance. Sometimes you get the steps right and sometimes you have to play the music over again. Sometimes you dance solo, but when you do it right . . . you are moving to the melody. You become the music. It lifts you up and carries you along. It's a form of magic, love is. And the dance of love.

Rozlyn and Remus shuddered as they both climaxed as the same time. They locked eyes with each other. It took a special kind of person to dance this dance. It wasn't merely a dance of two humans. It was a dance of wolves. And that's what they each were doing.

Dancing with a Werewolf.

I can feel the magic floating in the air 

**Being with you gets me that way**

A/N: I gave it a lot of thought. And I know it's been a while, A LONG WHILE, but I decided that I really didn't like the way I had ended it. I know there was a lot of controversy on the subject, but you know what? Whatever I say goes. I'm the author. It's my story. And this is where it ends. And no, there won't be a sequel.

Ariana S.


End file.
